Amor e Odio
by Srta Hatake
Summary: Quando o amor que Sakura sentia por Sasuke se tranforma em odio, e sua vida parece ter acabado. O destino uni duas pessoas inesperadas. Itachi.X.Sakura
1. Pesadelo ou Realidade?

Disclaimer: Os cenários e personagens citados não me pertencem. Mais o Itachi é meu Ò/.\Ó. Enfim, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto D

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

_ Capitulo I  
Pesadelo ou Realidade?_

Konoha estava sendo atacada pelos shinobis do som, Orochimaru e seus capangas.

Todos na Vila foram pegos com a guarda baixa, não foi possível levar todos os habitantes para os abrigos, um pouco menos da metade deles estavam trancados em suas casas com medo. 

Entre eles estavam os pais de Sakura, enquanto a filha lutava em algum lugar da vila contra alguns ninjas do som.

A garota estava muito mais forte do que antigamente, melhor ou igual à forca de Tsunade.

Assim que Sakura terminou de matar os shinobis que estava enfrentando avistou Tsunade vindo em sua direção.

-Sakura, nos não conseguimos levar todos os habitantes para os abrigos - Tsunade deu uma pausa para respirar - Quero que leve o Maximo de pessoas que puder ate o abrigo...Rápido!!

A garota fez um sinal com a cabeça que entendera, e a primeira coisa que pensou foi em seus pais.  
Chegou em sua casa e assim que abrira a porta uma voz famíliar chamava seu nome.

-Sakura!

A garota estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz que a chamava, aquela mesma voz que durante todos esses anos sonhou ouvir.  
A voz vinha de uma sombra que a garota avistou dentro de sua casa assim que entrou

-Sakura, estava a sua procura!

A garota ainda estava em estado de choque, não estava pronta para encontrá-lo, havia esperado por isso todos esses anos, mais tudo que conseguiu pronuncia foi um murmúrio quase inaudível

-Sasuke-kun?

Suas suspeitas estavam certas o garoto saio das sombras se revelando. Assim que ele se mostrou Sakura pode ver que o garoto estava muito ferido.

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda Sakura - O garoto começou a falar - estou tentando fugir do Orochimaru, mais nesse estado não vou conseguir ir longe, eu sei que posso confiar em você, por isso vim ate aqui te procurar.

Seria realmente possível que Uchiha Sasuke estaria ali, em frente à Sakura, a pedindo AJUDA?

Será que finalmente reconheceu que sakura a amava?

Que tinha feito a maior besteira indo procurar Orochimaru??

Não seria possível... Ou Seria????

Sakura se assustou com as palavras de seu amado, não esperava por isso, começou a sentir um calafrio enquanto se aproximava em passos lentos do garoto.

Quando ela se aproximou o garoto pos uma mão no rosto dela, e a outra na cintura, puxando-a para si os aproximando ainda mais, e deu um beijo na garota, o que a assustou ainda mais, e a fez sentir como se tivesse milhões de borboletas voando dentro de seu estomago.

- Sasuke-Kun! - A garota pronunciou logo que se separaram do beijo, pulando em cima dele para abraçá-lo

- ai, isso dói - Sasuke falou empurrando a garota, enquanto fazia a mesma lembrar de seus ferimentos.

Então Sakura como uma ótima media que era concentrou chakra nas mãos e rapidamente curou os ferimentos de Sasuke.

Quando Sasuke estava finalmente curado, Sasuke virou e deu um soco no estomago da Kunoichi. Que fora jogada longe.

-Você continua burrinha, curando um inimigo desse jeito - Disse sem sentimento algum enquanto caminhava lentamente para terminar com a garota.

Foi quando os pais de Sakura se puseram na frente, e Sasuke acabou com eles ali mesmo na frente na garota.

Sasuke foi embora, e deixou uma Sakura em estado de choque diante de tudo que tinha presenciado. 

----------

Sakura acordou assustada e suando muito devido ao seu sonho. Sonho esse que na verdade era uma memória.

Eram raras as vezes que a garota conseguia ter uma noite de sono calma, sem a companhia de pesadelos.

A garota se levantou e foi tomar um banho, pois tinha que ir para o hospital trabalhar.

Haviam se passados apenas algumas poucas semanas desde o ataque a konoha.  
A cidade estava se re-construindo pouco-a-pouco com a ajuda de todos.

Mais Sakura não conseguia evitar o sentimento que sentia, estava vazia, perdida, sem saber o que fazer, sentia um sentimento se culpa terrível pela morte de seus pais.  
Afinal se ela não tive-se confiado tão facilmente em Sasuke, talvez seus pais ainda estivem-se vivos e ao lado dela.

Sakura não tinha vontade de viver, e ainda depois do ocorrido poucas pessoas ainda falavam direito com ela, entre eles estava Hinata, Naruto e Tsunade.  
A grande maioria a culpava pela morte dos pais e a acusava de traidora por ter curado Sasuke, que era um traidor procurado.

-----------------

Depois de uma noite terrível, Sakura finalmente chegou ao hospital no mesmo horário como de costume, porem quando chegou a sua sala encontrou uma figura Loira que espera por ela.

-Tsunade-Sama - Exclamou a garota

-Sakura - A expressão da Hokage não era nada boa - Tenho um assunto muito serio a tratar com você!

A garota de cabelos rosa engoliu a seco, sabia que pela cara da Hokage deveria ser alguma coisa muito seria então pediu que a mesma continua-se

-Sakura, você deve saber que grande parte da cidade esta te acusando de Traidora, devido ao que você fez pelo Sasuke.

-Mais... Mais - Sakura tentou argumentar mais foi cortada pela Loira

-Eu sei que você não teve intenção de trair a vila Sakura, mais o que você fez foi errado e prejudicou a vila, eu não tenho escolha sakura - A hokage deu uma pausa

- Terei que prender você Sakura.

Sakura olhou a mulher aterrorizada.  
Estava sem palavras. Era aquilo mesmo que ouvira??

Seria possível que a mulher que sakura respeitava, e amava como uma mãe, estaria lá disposta a prendê-la como uma traidora?

Seria possível??

------- Fim do Capitulo 1

Ah, essa é minha primeira Fic.  
Por Favor sejam bonzinhos comigo, e deixem Reviews falando, se gostaram se odiaram.

Arigatou D


	2. Adeus!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentários da Autora xD

Capitulo II  
Adeus!

-Escute Sakura - A hokage levantou da onde estava em foi em direção à garota, que agora chorava.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros da kunoichi, Tsunade continuou a falar.

-Estou te falando isso agora, porque você ainda tem tempo de fugir Sakura  
Sakura parou de chorar quase que instantaneamente ao ouvir aquilo.

-Fugir? - Questionou a garota

-Sakura, eu sou Hokage, mais não posso fazer o que quiser, tenho obrigações, e você sabe disso! Estou sendo pressionada, o Maximo que posso fazer é exigir que façam um julgamento, mais se você for condenada como traidora, será presa imediatamente, e não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Por isso estou falando pra você fugir enquanto tem tempo. Por favor, Sakura!!!

-Mais, Tsunade-Sama, fugindo eu estaria provando minha culpa! - Sakura falou um

pouco insegura

-Sakura, eu sei que você ajudou o Sasuke na inocência que ele havia mudado, sei que ele iludiu você. Mais você o ajudou, ele é um criminoso. Eu sei mais do que ninguém que você não teve a intenção de trair kohona, mais a outras pessoas não acham isso! E com certeza iram votar contra você no julgamento. Não posso permitir que você seja presa, então, por favor, Sakura!

A garota deu um abraço muito apertado na loira. Tsunade sabia que esse talvez fosse a ultima vez que iria ver a garota, e não conseguiu conter as lagrimas, e agora chorava junto com a garota.

Depois de alguns rápidos minutos, conseguiu conter suas lagrimas.

-Você é uma das kunoichi mais fortes dessa vila, se não for a mais forte, eu tenho certeza que ira se cuidar bem, mais tome isso - Tsunade deu a sakura um pequeno saco, com uma boa quantia de dinheiro

Sakura olhou para Tsunade com uma cara de duvida, a loira completou  
-Você ira precisar Sakura.

-Eu irei partir ao anoitecer Sensei, por favor, cuide de Naruto, e da Hinata ... Adeus!  
A garota se despediu e saiu do Hospital, indo em direção a sua casa!

Ao Chegar lá não conseguiu se conter se jogou em sua cama e se pos a chorar.  
A única coisa que conseguia pensar, era em como sua vida tinha desmoronado de uma vez na cabeça dela, e tudo por culpa de uma Única pessoa UCHIHA SASUKE!

O mesmo homem que um dia ela amou, e que agora odiava por ter acabado com sua vida!

Sakura perdeu varias horas do seu dia, ali... Jogada naquela cama chorando, chorou ate suas lagrimas secarem.

-"Eu nunca mais vou chorar por você de novo, vou ficar ainda mais forte, e vou atrás de você Uchiha Sasuke, nem que tenha que ir ate o inferno pra isso"

A ninja de cabelos róseos jurou para si mesma.  
Falando isso levantou de sua cama e foi tomar um banho.

Saindo do banho foi direto arrumar suas coisas, levou somente o necessário.  
Em uma mochila colocou algumas roupas, um pouco de comida.

Na bolsa de armas que levava presa nas costas, na altura da cintura, levou todo o armamento que conseguiu.  
E também shurikens, no porta shurikens que ficava em sua perna, na altura da coxa.

Colocou sua katana, um sobretudo preto por cima, que tinha também uma toca, colocou a mochila nas costas.

E antes de Sair deu uma ultima olhada no espelho. Foi quando reparou na sua bandana com o símbolo da Vila Oculta da Folha, tirou-a da cabeça e fez um risco no símbolo de Konoha, como um ninja renegano.  
Afinal, era isso que Kunoichi era agora.

Saiu de Casa e foi caminhando ate os portões da Vila, desejando não encontrar ninguém no caminho.

E assim seguiu. A kunoichi já estava avistando os grandes portões da Vila, quando Naruto aparece na frente dela.

O loiro a olhou assustado e curioso - Aonde esta indo Sakura-chan???

Sakura olhou triste para o amigo, um dos poucos que ainda se importavam com a garota, foi quando ele percebeu a bandana da garota com um corte no meio, sinalizando que ela era uma ninja renegada de konoha.

-Você não pode ir embora Sakura - O loiro começou a falar, enquanto tentava conter o choro.

-Você continua o mesmo bobo Naruto - Sakura disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto - Eu tenho que ir naruto, se não vou ser condena como Traidora, preciso ir embora enquanto é tempo.

-Não Sakura! Nos podemos falar com a Tsunade, ela não vai deixar acontecer isso com você sakura - O loiro argumentava entre os prantos, enquanto tentava arrastar sua amiga ate o prédio da Hokage -NAO NARUTO - A garota disse em um tom mais alto, o que fez com que o garoto para-se - A própria Tsunade me aconselhou a ir embora, não tem nada que ela possa fazer naruto, Tsunade não pode fazer nada, ela tem que cumprir a lei de Konoha! Sinto muito Naruto...

Naruto parou de chorar, e deu um largo sorriso, o que deixou sakura um pouco surpresa e fez com que a garota para se de chorar também.

-Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, quando eu for Hokage, eu irei ti trazer de volta, e ninguém poderá se intrometer. EU PROMETO!

Naruto disse isso com um brilho típico dele próprio, o que fez brotar um belo sorriso no rosto da garota.

-Obrigado Naruto, cuide de tudo por aqui ok?? Eu tenho certeza que você se tornara o melhor hokage que Konoha jamais teve...Adeus Naruto! – Dizendo isso a garota começou a caminhar.

Antes de sumir completamente da visão do Loiro, a garota deu mais uma ultima olhada para Kohona.

-Adeus! Um dia eu voltarei!

Dizendo isso a garota se virou e continuou a andar, até desaparecer completamente na escuridão da noite.

------- Fim do Cap II

Fim de mais um capitulo, ainda estou nervosa por ser minha primeira FIC  
entao deixem Reviews, onegai xD

Eu já tenho o capitulo III pronto, mais quero escrever o IV, antes de postar o III  
mais, logo logo vou estar atualizando, nao se preocupem D


	3. Encontro Inesperado!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentários da Autora xD

Capitulo III  
Encontro Inesperado!

Sakura andou durante toda a noite, ao amanhecer percebeu que finalmente já tinha saído dos limites de Konoha, mais ainda estava dentro do país do fogo.

A garota resolveu fazer uma pausa para comer alguma coisa. Então se encostou em uma arvore um pouco próxima a estrada por onde seguia e começou a comer.

Terminando de comer, ficou ainda mais algumas horas sentada no chão a fitar o céu, aproveitando para descansar, pois teria uma longa viagem pela frente.

Levantou e decidiu continuar a caminhar, andou em um ritmo mais rápido por entre os galhos das arvores.

Quando já estava perto do horário do almoço sakura já havia avançado muito mais do que andara a noite, e avistava ao longe um pequeno vilajero

-"talvez eu encontre algum lugar para almoçar naquela cidade" pensou a garota, enquanto aumentava a velocidade, pois sua barriga já começava a fazer barulhos pedindo comida.

A cidade era bem simples, na verdade não chegava a ser uma cidade, era um pequeno vilarejo. Andando um pouco pelo vilarejo, Sakura avistou algumas fazendas, pequenas residências, e alguns bares e restaurantes.

Entrou em um desses e resolveu sentar no balcão para pedir alguma coisa.  
Logo Sakura já estava comendo.

Terminou rapidamente, pegando a bolsinho que sua sensei havia lhe dado, pegou algum dinheiro dentro dela e pagou pelo almoço, mais antes de que pudesse ir embora o senhor que estava no balcão dirigiu a palavra a Sakura.

-Para que se cidade vai minha jovem?? – Perguntou o senhor

Sakura parou por alguns segundos.

Milhões de coisas passavam pela cabeça da Kunoichi ao mesmo tempo, ela indagava o que iria fazer daqui pra frente, no rumo que daria a sua vida, mais todas essas perguntas, não tiveram nenhuma resposta.

-Não sei! – Ela disse um pouco chocada consigo mesma pela resposta.

Afinal não saber pra onde ir, não ter lugar para onde voltar, era um pouco chocante, e muito triste.

O senhor percebendo a tristeza da garota, deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ira encontrar uma bela cidade. Mais tome cuidado minha jovem, existem muitos ninjas perigosos por aí.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso, e agradeceu, já estava se retirando do lugar quando o homem dirigiu a palavra a ela mais uma vez.

-Eu soube que existe uma ótima Vila um pouco depois do país do Arroz. No País do Trovão.

Ao ouvir isso Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora.

E continuou sua viagem, agora com um destino, Sakura decidira que iria procurar por essa tal cidade que o senhor havia falado.

O País do Trovão não estava tão longe, a garota deveria chegar dentro de 3 dias.

E assim ocorre, 3 dias depois Sakura, estava cruzando a divisa e entrando no País do Trovão.

Após Andar mais algumas horas dentro do País a garota avistou uma pequena cidade não muito longe, e resolveu seguir para lá.

A cidade era não era tão pequena quanto aparentava, mais também não era grande, tinha ruas largas, comércios abertos nas principais ruas, a cidade estava bem movimentada.

Sakura decidiu entrar em um restaurante para comer, avistou um bem bonito e decidiu entrar.

Alguns ninjas mercenários andavam disfarçados no meio do povo, e a garota chamou a atenção de um deles por parecer frágil e turista, ele então fez um sinal para outro ninja que estava perto deles. Eles haviam achado seu alvo.

A garota tinha tirado sua bandana de Konoha antes de entrar no País, pois não queria ser reconhecida como Ninja, muito menos como uma ninja renegada.

Dentro do restaurante Sakura comia tranquilamente. Em sua mente a garota pensava no que faria em seguida.

"Tenho que arrumar um Hotel pra ficar, preciso descansar pois gastei muito chakra na viajem. E amanha darei mais uma olhada pela cidade."

A garota terminou de comer, se levantou pagou a conta, e saiu do restaurante.  
Sakura prestava bastante atenção nos prédios ao redor procurando por um Hotel que lhe parecesse agradável, e nem percebeu os homens que olhavam para ela, e trocavam olhares entre si depois.

Um belo sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota quando ela avistou um Hotel lindo, alguns metros mais a frente, a kunoichi apertou os passos e seguiu para o hotel, não percebendo os 3 homens que a seguiam.

Foi quando um deles decidiu que seria hora de atacar, o alvo deles era a mochila que Sakura carregava, a mesma estava pendurava por só uma das alças.

Um dos homens veio por trás da garota e tentou pegar sua mochila, mais num reflexo Sakura virou-se rapidamente, impedindo-o de pegar sua mochila.

Foi quando mais dois homens apareceram, e os 3 cercaram a garota.

-Você não tem para onde fugir – Falou um dos homens.

-Me entregue a mochila – Falou o outro, que aparentava ser o líder.

-uh, não mesmo – retrucou a kunoichi.

Então o terceiro ninja que ainda não tinha falado nada foi pra cima da garota, atacando com socos e chutes, enquanto Sakura apenas desviava com facilidade, até que a garota desviou de um soco do homem ficando em suas costas, deu um chute que o jogou na parede mais próxima.

A essa hora uma pequena multidão já se formava próxima a confusão.

Foi quando Sakura avistou de relance no meio da multidão, alguém usando uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, porem sakura o perdeu de vista quando sentiu uma kunai perfurando-lhe o abdômen.

A kunoichi havia se distraído com a hipótese de ter visto um ninja da Akatsuki e isso fora suficiente pare que o Homem que aparentava ser o líder Feri-la.

Sakura olhou para ele, que sorria, e sentiu um ódio mortal daquele homem.

Então a garota sacou sua katana, e num movimento rápido atravessou o homem com a mesma, a garota forçou a espada para um lado, fazendo a katana sair do corpo dele pelo lado esquerdo, e deixando um corte gigantesco pelo corpo do homem.

Nesse momentos o outro homem que ainda estava de pé arregalou os olhos, seu medo era visível, então sakura se virou apontando a katana em direção a ele.

Não deu tempo nem da garota falar nada, o homem já estava correndo o Maximo que podia.

Sakura guardou sua kanata, e concentrou um pouco de chakra nas mãos, colocando-as em cima de seu ferimento para tentar conter o sangramento.

A garota ao perceber os olhares de medo das pessoas, percebeu que já não seria mais possível ficar naquela lindo Hotel que planejava.

Tratou de sair rapidamente da visão daquelas pessoas, era horrível o modo como olhavam para ela.

Caminhou até uma floresta um pouco afastada da cidade, apoiou as costas em uma arvore e se concentrou em seu ferimento, tentava curá-lo, mais sua tentativa foi em vão, estava sem chakra.

Foi quando alguém apareceu de frente para a garota, que se levantou e entrou em posição de luta.

-Uchiha Itachi – A kunoichi disse em um tom forte. Não queria demonstrar que mal estava conseguindo ficar em pé. "Então foi ele que eu vi na cidade, estou perdida, não tenho condições de enfrentá-lo."

-uh, Você é a menina irritante que fazia parte do Time do meu irmão, não é mesmo? – O moreno perguntou. Estava intrigado com o motivo que teria trago a Kunoichi tão longe de Konoha, e sozinha.

-Sasuke...aquele maldito! – Essa ultima frase de Sakura deixou Itachi ainda mais intrigado, o que estaria acontecendo. Pelos informações que ele tinha, Sakura era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke, o que teria acontecido para mudar isso?

"Preciso tirar informações dessa mulher, nem que seja a força..."

Itachi mal conseguiu concluir seus pensamentos, quando sentiu alguma coisa cair sobre si, Sakura. A kunoichi havia desmaiado devido a falta de Chakra e a quantidade de Sangue que tinha perdido, caindo bem em cima do Uchiha.

------------ Fim do Capitulo 3

Eu queria agradecer por todas as reviews, vcs me inspiraram a escrever mais, o capitulo IV esta quase pronto, espero poder postar ele logo.

;


	4. Inesperado!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Capitulo IV  
Inesperado!

-Sasuke... Aquele maldito

Foi tudo o que Sakura conseguiu dizer, antes de começar a sentir suas forças indo embora, e suas pernas começarem a bambear. Sentiu sua visão começar a embranquecer, e perder seus movimentos.

"Não, eu não posso desmaiar, não agora, o Itachi, ele..." Foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, antes de sentir seu corpo caindo. Mais não sentiu seu corpo cair em alguma coisa dura, pelo contrario.

----------------

Sakura acordou assustada, estava deitada em uma grande cama, dentro de uma pequena casa de madeira.

"Mais e o Itachi, eu estava..." Por alguns estantes Sakura pensou que tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo, afinal Uchiha Itachi estava nele. Então lembrou-se de seu ferimento, levantou um pouco a blusa, e colocou a mão sobre o lugar.

O ferimento da garota estava lá, mais havia sido tratado e costurado.

"Então... não foi mesmo um sonho. O Itachi, será que ele ... cuidou de mim?"

Até a própria Sakura, se assustou com seus pensamentos. O Itachi, o homem que matou todo o seu clan, seria incapaz de ajudar alguém, ainda mais esse alguém sendo um ninja de Konoha.

Ou não?

A garota estava terrivelmente confusa, milhares de coisas passavam por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Até que alguém entrou pela porta, e Sakura voltou toda a sua atenção para o Akatsuki que entrava.

Ele se aproximou um pouco da cama onde a Kunoichi estava sentada, e ficou a olhá-la.

Sakura sentiu-se corar de leve, ao sentir que ele olhava para ela. Quanto mais ele ficava a olhá-la mais ela corava. Então resolveu acabar com esse silencio de uma vez.

-Foi você que...? – A garota olhou para o ferimento, suas mãos ainda estavam nele.

O ninja entendeu sua pergunta, mais não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Porque ? – Sakura indagou, estava um tanto quanto confusa, mais também estava agradecida, afinal se não fosse por ele, ela provavelmente estaria morta a uma hora dessas.

O ninja demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Você tem algumas informações do meu interesse – Respondeu a pergunta da garota, com seu tom de voz habitual, frio, e sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

A garota que estava a olhá-lo, abaixou a cabeça e agradeceu.

-Arigatou – Ela não sabia se deveria mesmo agradecê-lo, afinal ele só a salvara por interesse, mais por outro lado, mesmo que por interesse, isso não mudava o fato de que ela havia salvado ela.

Itachi, apenas olhou com uma expressão de confuso para a garota. Expressão essa que não fora notada por Sakura, já que a mesma ainda se encontrava de cabeça baixa a fitar a cama.

-Coma isso! – Ele disse. O que fez com que Sakura levanta-se rapidamente a cabeça e olha-se para ele, foi só aí que a garota percebeu que ele estava com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Ele colocou a comida na cama, ao lado da garota, virou-se e começou a caminhar para a saída do ambiente.

Mais antes que sai-se, dirigiu a palavra a Sakura novamente, porem sem nem mesmo se virar para olhá-la

-Tenho algumas coisas para te perguntar. Então nem pense em ir embora! – Falando isso o ninja saiu pela porta.

Esta ultima frase havia feito a garota sentir um pequeno calafrio, soava mais como uma ameaça, e ela sabia que vindo de Itachi, era melhor fazer o que ele queria.

Afinal o que ele queria era só algumas informações, não é mesmo?

Sakura balançou a cabeça na esperança de que isso a fizesse para de pensar um pouco nisso tudo, e resolveu comer. Estava realmente faminta, havia ficado ali apagada por um longo período, mais sentia suas forçar renovadas.

A garota terminou de comer e resolveu levantar um pouco, não agüentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama. Então decidiu dar uma volta para conhecer a casa.

Não era muito grande, para ser sincera, era bem pequena, mais muito bonitinha. Tinha um quarto com uma grande cama de casal (que era o quarto onde a Sakura estava), uma pequena cozinha, um banheiro, e uma sala com uma mesinha no centro.

Mais a garota se surpreendeu mesmo, foi quando saiu da casa. Do lado de fora, em frente a casa, havia um lindo lago, e ambos eram cercados pela mata verde. Era realmente uma paisagem linda.

Na beira do lago, estava o Uchiha, sentado em cima de uma pedra. Seu rosto sereno, aparentava estar perdido entre seus pensamentos.

Sakura ficou a olhá-lo durantes alguns segundos parecendo estar hipnotizada pela bela visão. Ele era realmente bonito.

A garota acordou de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir a voz do homem que a manteve ali hipnotizada.

- Vai ficar ai parada? – Ele disse com uma expressão de confuso, o jeito que a Kunoichi olhava para ele o deixou levemente incomodado, e curioso.

A garota não disse nada, apenas corou um pouco, fato que o Uchiha não percebeu, então foi andando em direção a ele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para o lado, dando espaço para que ela senta-se ao seu lado. E assim ela o fez, sentou-se ao lado dele.

Itachi continuou a fitar a paisagem do lago, e mesmo sem olhar para a garota começou a falar.

-Tem algumas coisas que gostaria de te perguntar – O ninja disse, em seu tom habitual, ainda sem olhar para a garota.

Sakura acho melhor assim, estavam tão próximo que era melhor mesmo que ele não vira-se para olhá-la.

A garota não resistiu e indagou uma provocação.

-E se eu não quiser responder!? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e ironia em sua voz.

O Uchiha então se virou para a Kunoichi, o que aumentou ainda mais a proximidade em que estavam.

Ainda sem falar nada eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade.

A garota olhava direto nos olhos do Uchiha, olhos frios, mais ao mesmo tempo profundo. Estavam tão pertos, que era possível sentir suas respirações se misturando.

O Uchiha foi se aproximando lentamente da Kunoichi, até chegar ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Serei obrigado a te matar – Sua voz era ameaçadora, porem ao mesmo tempo era sexy.

Sakura corou violentamente após ouvir isso, principalmente, que após o Uchiha terminar de falar, mordeu de leve seu lóbulo. Fazendo a garota sentir um arrepio por toda a espinha e corar ainda mais.

Sakura entao virou-se rapidamente ainda muito corada, e ficou a fitar o lado, evitando ao Maximo encontrar o olhar do Uchiha.

-Tudo bem, eu conto tudo o que quiser saber! – A Garota disse, ainda com a voz um pouco tremula, não conseguia entender, como aquilo a havia afetado tanto.

O moreno apenas voltou a olhar para o lago, e deu um pequeno sorriso, que Sakura não percebeu, pois estava evitando olhar para ele.

Itachi estava perdido entre seus pensamentos novamente.

"Como aquela Kunoichi, era atrevida... Atrevida, mais Linda. Será no mínimo divertido tudo isso... "

-------------- Fim do Capitulo 4

Ah, logo logo vai ter algumas cenas ItaXSak  
acredito que no proximo capitulo, e as coisas vao comecar a complicar tbm xD

Desculpe a demroa pra postar.

E MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS o  
continuaaa deixando Reviews para dizer o que estao achando Onegaii

Já estou comecando a escrever o cap 5 espero que ate quinta feira eu consiga postar \o/


	5. Proximos Demais!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Capitulo V  
Próximos demais!

O silencio tomou conta do lugar, a garota estava tentando recuperar sua coloração normal, enquanto o Uchiha continuava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos, fitando o lago, com seu olhar sem emoção habitual.

O silencio durou mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente alguém o quebrou.

-Então o que você quer me perguntar afinal?? – A garota perguntou sorrindo e demonstrando curiosidade e ansiedade.

Ela parecia bem à-vontade com o Uchiha, o que o deixou surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo curioso com a garota. Ela era realmente atrevida, e corajosa.

-hum - O Uchiha virou-se para ela e continuou – Quero saber o que aconteceu em Konoha. Você não é a pupila de Godaime? Então o que faz aqui? E ainda Renegada ? – O moreno não terminou de falar, pois foi cortado pela kunoichi, que virou-se ficando frente a frente com o moreno, parecendo ignorar a distancia entre eles.

- E quem disse que fugi da vila? – Ela perguntou curiosa, afinal, como ele poderia saber disso?

-Se você não fugiu, então como explica o corte em sua bandana? – O Uchiha perguntou com um ar vitorioso.

A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça, era possível ver como aquilo ainda a afetada, Itachi se sentiu diferente ao perceber a tristeza da garota.

-O que acha da me contar o que aconteceu – Ele propôs em um tom, um pouco diferente do seu habitual, parecendo um pouco atencioso, ou preocupado, mais talvez fosse só impressão da garota.

Então ela resolveu contar tudo, começou a falar, ainda ficando de cabeça baixa, o que não permitia que o Uchiha olha-se seu rosto, pois o mesmo era coberto, pelos seus cabelos rosa, que caiam.

- A algumas semanas konoha fora atacada pelos capangas de Orochimaru, eu estava ajudando Tsunade-Sama a levar os habitantes para os abrigos. Quando fui ate minha casa, levar meus pais para o abrigo – a garota fez uma pequena pausa e respirou fundo, voltando a falar logo em seguida – Quando cheguei lá encontrei, o Sasuke – Itachi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas demonstrando interesse.

A garota continuou falando – Ele estava ferido, e veio até mim dizendo que queria se livrar de Orochimaru e que finalmente tinha reconhecido que gostava de mim, me pediu para cura-lo, e eu fiz – Nesse momento algumas lagrimas começavam a cair – Mais logo depois ele me atacou, então meus pais apareceram e... – A garota chorava ainda mais, enquanto cerrava os punhos – Então, ele matou os meus pais, ali, bem na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada.

O Uchiha fez um pequeno comentário interrompendo a garota – Meu irmãozinho sempre foi um idiota.

- E alguns dias depois, Tsunade me chamou em sua sala, e me disse para fugir, pois eu estava sendo acusada de traidora por ter curado o Sasuke. Mesmo depois de perder meus pais, eu ainda tive que fugir da minha vila, e deixar pra trás todos os meus amigos, e tudo que conhecia como um lar – nesse momento Sakura já chorava descontroladamente.

Num impulso que a garota não pode explicar de onde veio, ela se jogou nos braços do Uchiha, afundando sua cabeça no peito dele, e chorando ainda mais.

Itachi se assustou com a atitude da garota, e se surpreendeu. Mais não fez nenhum movimento para tira-la de lá, pelo contrario. O moreno a abraçou, aproximando-a ainda mais de si, enquanto suas mãos percorriam os cabelos da garota, afim de confortá-la.

Ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa que pude-se fazê-la se sentir melhor, mais ele realmente não era bom com esse tipo de coisa, nem ao menos sabia o real motivo de não ter afastado a garota de si.

Itachi ficou naquela posição com a garota, até que a mesma se acalma-se.

Sakura não conseguia explicar o porque de sua atitude, e nem o motivo pelo qual se sentia tão confortável nos braços dele. Também não entendia a atitude dele, ao invés de afastá-la de si, abraçou-a.

Sempre imaginou que ele fora um completo assassino, sangue frio, sem emoção. Mais nesse momento ele não parecia com nada do que a garota sempre ouvira que ele fosse, pelo contrario.

A garota então se soltou dos braços do Uchiha levantando a cabeça e olhando em seus olhos, enquanto enxugava as ultimas lagrimas com as mãos.

-Me desculpe, eu não deveria... – A garota tentava se desculpar pela sua atitude minutos antes, mais foi interrompida pelo Uchiha, que colocando uma mao sobre os lábios da garota, e disse.

- Não se preocupe, não precisa se desculpar.

Ao dizer isso o Uchiha se levantou, estendendo uma mão para que a garota pude-se se levantar também. E assim ela fez.

Ele foi andando em direção a casa em que a garota estava dormindo, a algum tempo atrás. Sakura seguiu logo atrás dele.

- Errr... o que você esta fazendo em um lugar como esse? – A garota perguntou curiosa.

- uh – Itachi ponderou um pouco se deveria realmente responder, afinal ela era de Konoha, mais depois resolveu responder, afinal o que ela poderia fazer, era uma ninja renegada.

- Estou investigando um humano portador de um demônio, assim como o Naruto-kun.

A garota sentiu novamente uma tristeza invadi-la ao se lembrar do amigo.  
Itachi ao perceber isso parou, e se virou para a garota.

- Você não pode ficar triste toda vez que ouvir o nome de alguém de konoha, você tem que esquecer esses tipos de emoções. Elas só iram te atrapalhar. – O Uchiha disse para a garota, que por um segundo se assustou.

Mais concordou com a cabeça – Eu sei, mais ainda é difícil.

O Uchiha apenas a olhou, e perguntou – Como está seu ferimento?

-Ahhhh, em terminei de cura-lo, olha – a garota disse animadamente, enquanto pegava a mão do moreno e levava a sua barriga, onde anteriormente havia um terrível ferimento.

Ao sentir o Uchiha tocando-lhe, sentiu um enorme arrepio, e corou. Se arrependendo por ter colocado a mão dele em contato com sua pela. Mais a garota sempre fora muito impulsiva, desde pequena.

Itachi percebeu que a garota corou, e deu um pequeno sorriso, achava realmente engraçado o modo como ela ficava sem graça toda vez que ele se aproximada ou a tocava.

Mais no momento ele estava mais curioso com a ferida da garota que nesse momento já estava completamente curada, não havia nenhum sinal de que ela um dia existira.

- Pelo visto você aprendeu bem em seu treinamento com a Godaime. – O Itachi disse isso, enquanto tirava a mão da barriga da Garota.

- Depois que comecei a treinar com Tsunade-Sama, eu consegui melhorar muito minhas habilidades.

-Entendo. Você deve ser forte, afinal, foi você que matou o Sasori, não é mesmo. Então o que acha de me mostrar o que pode fazer? – O Uchiha propôs em um tom desafiador que animou a garota.

Fazia algum tempo que a garota não treinava, para ela era um incomodo ficar sem fazer nada, pois estava acostumada com a rotina que tinha todos os dias no hospital de Konoha, e muitas vezes treinando com sua sensei.

-Tudo bem – A garota disse com um sorriso no rosto, se afastando do Uchiha, colocando suas luvas e entrando em posição de luta.

O Uchiha deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a reação da garota, ela era realmente atrevida, e corajosa. Todos no lugar dela teriam medo de se aproximar dele, e principalmente de lutar contra ele, mesmo que em um treino.

Itachi então ordenou que a garota ataca-se. E assim a garota fez, partiu em direção ao Uchiha, atacando com sua forca sobre-humana.

O moreno apenas desviando dos ataques da kunoichi que destruíam toda a paisagem ao redor deles.

"Se ela me acertar com um ataque desse eu morro O/.\O". Itachi pensou isso ao ver o estrago que a garota estava fazendo na paisagem. O moreno começou a prestar atenção em como a garota ficava bela no meio de uma luta, riu de si mesmo com seu pensamento, e decidiu que era hora de parar de brincar de desviar dos ataques da garota.

O Uchiha entao partiu pra cima da Garota, que se esquivou e foi para o contra-ataque, porem foi surpreendida por um movimento rápido do moreno, que apareceu na sua frente, e num golpe rápido prendeu a garota entre uma arvore e o seu corpo.

Quanto mais ela tentava se soltar mais forte o Uchiha apertava, o que fazia com que seus corpos se aproximassem cada vez mais.

Sakura sentia seu corpo ser pressionado contra a arvore pelo corpo de Itachi, seus braços estavam levantados sobre a cabeça, sendo segurados pelo do Uchiha.

O Uchiha então se aproximou da garota, e foi em direção ao ouvido dela.

- Sabia que você fica linda lutando – a garota corou violentamente não só pelo comentário, mais pela proximidade em que ambos estavam – E você fica mais linda ainda sem graça desse jeito. – O Uchiha estava com um sorriso nos lábios, pelo espanto da garota que ao ouvir o comentário deu um pequeno sorriso ainda muito mais corada.

Foi entao que o Uchiha voltou a ficar de frente para a garota, fitando-a nos olhos, e a beijou, a garota não consegui conter o espanto pela atitude do Uchiha, mais deixou o beijo de aprofundar, enquanto parecia que milhões de borboletas voavam dentro de seu estomago. O Moreno sentindo que a garota abrir a boca para dar passagem a sua língua soltou as mãos dela, segurando-a pela cintura puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si. Era incrível a sensação de prazer que lhe dava ter a garota nos braços enquanto explorava sua boca com a língua.

A Kunoichi foi se deixando levar pelos beijos, que agora eram intercalados, entre seu pescoço e seus lábios. Sua mãos já estavam na nuca do Uchiha acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros.

As mãos dele percorriam o corpo da garota, entrando por dentro da blusa pelas costas, e indo em direção aos seios.

Ao sentir o toque do Uchiha em seus seios a garota não pode conter um gemido que escapou por entre os beijos, deixando o Uchiha ainda mais exitado. Fato esse que Sakura percebeu.

Foi quando o Uchiha se afastou rapidamente da garota. Colocando as mãos em em seus lábios, fazendo um sinal para que a mesma fica-se em silencio.

Entao falou em seu ouvido – Não estamos sozinhos.- A garota afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

--------------------------------------- Fim do Capitulo 5

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as Reviews, e pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar o capitulo, estive um pouco enrolada esses dias. Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de portugues tbm, pois terminei de escrever esse capitulo agora, e nao tive tempo de conferir.

Entaooo, continuem deixando Reviews falando o que estao achando da Fic. Onegaii xD

Espero postar o proximo capitulo ainda antes do carnaval \o/


	6. A morte de Sakura!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD 

Capitulo VI!  
A Morte de Sakura!

_Foi quando o Uchiha se afastou rapidamente da garota. Colocando as mãos em seus lábios, fazendo um sinal para que a mesma fica-se em silencio._

_Entao falou em seu ouvido – Não estamos sozinhos.- A garota afirmou que sim com a cabeça._

- Parece que são seis pessoas – Disse a kunoichi enquanto analisava os chakras que sentia – Não estão muito longe, devem chegar aqui dentro de 10 minutos no Maximo.

Itachi ficou um pouco impressionado pela precisão da garota, ela tinha um ótimo controle de chakra, e podia senti-los com muita facilidade.

Sakura então fez uma expressão de surpresa. Ao reconhecer um dos chakras.

-Itachi, eu reconheço um dos chakras, é do Sai. – A garota olhou para ele um pouco assustada e continuou – Ele é líder de um esquadrão da ANBU núcleo. Deve ter vindo atrás de mim. – Quando a garota terminou de falar essa ultima parte, era possível ver a aura triste que havia se formado sobre ela.

O fato de ter um grupo da ANBU núcleo atrás de si, a fez lembrar que agora ela era uma ninja fugitiva, renegada da vila, e isso fazia a garota se sentir péssima.

O gênio ao ouvir isso pareceu se perder durante alguns segundos por entre os seus pensamentos.

Até que finalmente começou a explicar o que fariam.

- Eles não podem te ver aqui – Sakura fez uma expressão de duvida, entao o moreno continuou – É melhor eles acharem que você está morta, assim irão parar de te procurar.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, seria horrível fazer todos pensarem que ela havia morrido, se preocupava, em como o naruto iria reagir com a noticia. Porem na situação em que estavam não havia outra coisa a ser feita.

Se ela fosse vista pelos ANBUS, e ainda mais, vista com Itachi, com certeza iriam atrás deles, e chamariam por reforços. Seria muito pior, e a kunoichi não queria ter que lutar contra amigos, ou ate mesmo conhecidos de sua antiga vila.

-Tudo bem, como faremos? – Perguntou a kunoichi.

Um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico se formou no rosto do Akatsuki.

- Pegue as coisas na cabana e se esconda, toma cuidado para disfarçar bem o seu chakra, eu cuido do resto!

Sakura então fez como ele falou, não tinha certeza do que ele faria, mais era melhor confiar nele. Na verdade confiar nele era a única opção que tinha no momento.

Pegou as coisas rapidamente na cabana e logo foi para dentro da floresta.

Itachi permaneceu parado com os olhos fechados, no mesmo lugar onde ambos lutavam minutos antes. Ele esperava pela chagada dos ANBUS, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, sem nenhuma preocupação. Fato este que deixou a garota curiosa.

"Como ele consegue, não demonstrar absolutamente nada?" Essa pergunta se passava na mente de Sakura enquanto ela continuava a observar o moreno.

Em questão de minutos os ANBUS já haviam chagado. Sakura não conseguia reconhecer os outros, mais conhecia o chakra de Sai, ele aparentemente era o líder do grupo, uma vez que se posicionava um pouco mais a frente dos outros 5.

Assim que o grupo avistou Itachi, pararam imediatamente (claro neh, ninguém seria louco o bastante pra continuar ;P).

-Uchiha Itachi – Um dos ANBUS exclamou.

O Uchiha continuava com os olhos fechados, até que finalmente os abriu, com o mangekyou sharingan em seus olhos.

Nesse mesmo instante todos eles foram aprisionados em um genjutsu (Jutsu de Ilusão pra quem não sabe D).

---- Dentro do Genjutsu

_- O que um grupo da ANBU de Konoha faz fora do país do fogo? – Indagou o Uchiha, com um quase imperceptível sorriso sádicos nos lábios._

_-Viemos atrás de uma kunoichi que fugiu da vila dias atrás – Começou a falar Sai, o líder do esquadrão – Mais aposto que se aparecermos com DOIS shinobis fugitivos não sara nada ruim. (coidado do SAI, mais sabe ele que já foi pego por um Genjutsu, hahaha)_

_-Haruno Sakura? – Praticamente afirmou o Uchiha_

_- Como sabe? – Um dos ANBUS retrucou de imediato._

_- Se pretendiam levar a garota viva, suas expectativas foram frustradas, pois a mesma já se encontra morta._

_O Uchiha apontou para um dos lados, e os ANBUS logo avistaram o corpo da Kunoichi, totalmente ensangüentado e sem vida._

_Ao se depararem com a cena da Sakura morta, Sai arregalou os olhos. Sempre provocara a garota a chamando de feiosa, mais tudo não passava de provocação, no fundo ele gostava de Sakura, e a achava bem bonita. Tinha esperanças de levar a kunoichi de volta para a vila, e que talvez ela ainda pude-se ser perdoada por ter ajudado o Sasuke._

_Mais ao ver o corpo da Ex-colega de equipe no chão, um ódio foi tomando conta de si. E sem nem mesmo pensar partiu para cima do Uchiha, com inúmeros desenhos de tinta._

_Mais Itachi sacou sua katana, e acabou com todos os desenhos de Sai. Foi andando até o lugar onde estava o corpo de Sakura, e o pegou em seus braços._

_- A kunoichi que vocês vieram buscar está morta, se não quiserem ter o mesmo destino que ela não tentem me seguir – Falando isso o Uchiha desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça levando consigo o corpo morto da garota._

--- Fora do Genjutsu

O Uchiha entao apareceu aonde se encontrava uma Sakura, escondida na floresta. Mangekyou sharingan ainda perigosamente ativado em seus olhos, o que fez com que Sakura se afasta-se um pouco assustada.

Ao perceber a reação de medo que causava na garota, ele desativou o mangekyou, e desativou também a ilusão em que os ANBUS estavam.

Olhou no fundos daqueles orbes verdes, e mandou que a segui-se, e assim ela fez.  
Estavam andando em uma velocidade reduzida pois estavam escondendo seus chakras.

Já estavam andando pela floresta a algumas horas, foi quando a garota parou e ficou a fitar o céu parecendo analisá-lo.

O moreno ao perceber que ela havia parado, parou também alguns metros mais a frente, olhou para ela intrigado.

-O que houve? – Perguntou

A garota respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do alto.

- O tempo está mudando – Ela olhou-o nos olhos. – Vai vir uma grande chuva.

-Então é melhor procurarmos um abrigo – Completou o Uchiha, voltando a correr por entre os galhos.

A garota voltou a acompanhá-lo.

Mais algumas horas andando pela floresta, o silencio predominava. Todas as tentativas da garota de puxar algum assunto foram frustradas pois o Uchiha só respondia com pequenas palavras ou seu famoso "hum". Sakura já irritada resolveu seguir a viagem calada, mesmo que isso para ela fosse torturante.

O Uchiha ao contrario parecia não se preocupar com o silencio, e aproveitava para fitar a garota dos pés a cabeça. Ela era realmente bonita.

A garota sorriu como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce ao avistar uma caverna. O moreno não pode deixar de notar o belo sorriso estampado no rosto da Kunoichi, e se perdeu por alguns segundos nele, ela realmente ficava mais bela quando sorria.

- Podemos ficar alí neh? – a garota perguntava enquanto apontava para a caverna.

Mais o Uchiha não teve tempo para responder, pois a chuva começou a cair com toda a força.

A garota então num impulso pegou o Uchiha pela mão e o arrastou rapidamente até a caverna.

"como ela consegue agir tão naturalmente, e ser tão impulsiva. Ela nem sequer me conhece..."

O Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia entender as atitudes da garota, atitudes essas que cada vez mais chamavam a atenção do moreno.

Ao entrarem na caverna Sakura percebeu que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o Uchiha, e em outro impulsos soltou-se rapidamente, corando um pouco.

Itachi entao ajeitou suas coisas, e sentou-se no chão da caverna apoiada em uma das paredes, e ficou a fitar a chuva.

A garota fez o mesmo, apoiou-se na parede sentando ao lado dele.

Quanto mais a noite ia caindo mais frio ia ficando, Sakura que estava um pouco molhada pela chuva, tentou abraçar suas próprias pernas na tentava de se aquecer. Mais foi em vão.

O Uchiha então tirou sua capa e colocou-a em cima da garota.

A garota olhou para ele com um olhar curioso, e ao mesmo tempo agradecido.

-Arigatou... mais, assim você ira ficar com frio – A garota quis devolver a capa, mais foi impedida.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – retrucou o Uchiha.

Sakura sentou-se um pouco mais perto de Itachi, de modo que seus corpos estivessem se encostando, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Itachi estranhou aquela atitude, mais não fez nada para impedir, pelo contrario, passou seu braço em volta da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

O Uchiha estava gostando de ter a garota tão perto de si, sentia-se bem enquanto a abraçava.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até que o Uchiha falou.

- Esta chuva não poderia ter caído em melhor hora – O Uchiha comentou – Mesmo que os ANBUS resolvam vir atrás de nós, a chuva torna isso quase impossível.

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta vinda da garota, então virou-se para olhá-la, para sua surpresa a garota havia dormido, estava dormindo apoiada em seu ombro envolvida pelo braço forte do Uchiha (inveja . ).

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Itachi, ao ver como ela ficava serena e ainda mais bonita enquanto dormia.

------------- Fim do Capitulo 6

Ah, eu amei esse capitulo, O Itachi nao precebeu mais esta se apaixonando pela Sakura D

que lindo!!

Eu peco mil desculpas pelo atraso desse capitulo, tive uma outra ideia hoje, para outra fic Itachi X Sakrua.  
Talvez escreva ela ainda essa semana, e vou comecar logo o proximo capitulo de amor e odio, quero postar o mais breve possivel.

Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, eu ainda nao tive tempo de responder todas, mais vou responder ainda hoje.  
E por favor continuem deixando Reviews, sao elas que me dao inspiracao para continuar

Bjosss para todos os meus leitores lindos


	7. A trágica noticia!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Primeiramente, eu peco desculpas pela demora, eu sei como é ruim esperar o capitulo de alguma fic.É que fui viajar e o lugar onde fui, nao tinha internet, por isso nao conseguir atualizar. O capitulo 8 já esta pronto tambem, vou postar essa semana. E desculpe pelos erros de portugues ou digitacao, nao revisei esse capitulo. Bem, nao vou falar muito.

Enjoy!

Capitulo VII!  
A trágica noticia!

O Dia amanheceu triste, o céu em um tom de cinza, ameaçando chover a qualquer momento.

Um grupo ANBU voltava para konoha, com uma triste noticia.

Sai ainda custava acreditar no que acontecera. Ele sempre achou que não tinha sentimentos, mais nesse momento, o que sentia era algo inexplicável, simplesmente impossível de transpor em palavras.

Não havia duvidas de que a Sakura estava mesmo morta, pois viram Itachi ir embora levando consigo o corpo da garota.

Antes de ir embora ele deu um olhada no lugar, estava tudo destruído, característica da forca bruta da garota (Lembrem, que o Itachi e a Sakura tiveram uma "luta" de treinamento naquele lugar, o que resultou na paisagem destruída).

Definitivamente houve Sakura lutou naquele lugar com Itachi, e pelo que o próprio Sai havia notado, ela estava morta, Itachi a matara.

Sai pulava rapidamente entre os galhos das arvores seguia um pouco mais a frente do resto dos ANBUS, estava apresado. Tinha de comunicar o acontecido a Hokage o mais rápido possível.

Chegando em Konoha, cruzaram rapidamente os portões e foram em direção ao prédio de Tsunade.

Os ANBUS entraram na sala da Godaime fazendo uma pequena reverencia e Sai retirou sua mascara.

Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa como de costume. E logo pediu para que informarem o relatório da missão.

-Hokage-sama – Sai começou a Falar – Nos encontramos Haruno Sakura, Mais... – Nesse momento o garota deu uma pausa, como se um nó em sua garganta o impedisse de continuar. Ele não sabia exatamente como dizer isso, mais tinha que ser dito. – Chegamos um pouco Tarde demais.

Sai andou alguns passos em direção a mesa da Hokage, e colocou uma bandana em cima da mesa.

Uma bandana rosa, com o Símbolo de Konoha riscado. Era a bandana de Sakura, não havia como negar, a própria Tsunade havia dado para ela quando completou seu treinamento medico.

A loira então pegou a bandana nas mãos e passou os dedos por cima do símbolo de konoha, como se assim pude-se acariciar sua pequena pupila.

Sai então continuou narrando a missão, contou sobre como encontraram Itachi, e que eles mesmos viram o corpo de Sakura.

Após ouvir todo o relatório a godaime mandou todos embora, menos sai.

-Sai, quero que vá atrás de Naruto, e Kakashi, e tragam eles aqui. –Ordenou a Loira.

-Hai – respondeu Sai de imediato.

Após isso saiu da sala, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Deixando para trás a Hokage de konoha, inconsolada.

Tsunade, apoiou a cabeça e suas mãos (ela tava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa xD), abaixou sua cabeça e se deixou chorar por alguns instante.

Sua pupila estava morta, Sakura estava morta, uma dor inimaginável cortava o seu peito.

"Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer" A única coisa que passava pela mente da loira era que isso tudo não deixava de ser culpa dela. Afinal se a mesma não tivesse aconselhado Sakura a fugir da vila, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva.

Milhares de Hipóteses passavam na cabeça de Tsunade, era extremamente difícil acreditar, a ainda mais aceitar que sua pupila, sua amiga, sua filha, Sakura estivesse morte.

"Malditos Uchihas, foram eles que acabaram com a vida de Sakura". Um ódio dos Uchihas crescia dentro de si, afinal, Sakura sempre fora apaixonada por Sasuke, e mesmo depois que ele fugiu para treinar com o Orochimaru a garota não desistiu dele, e fora por culpa dele que ela teve de fugir da vila, alem de ter visto ele matar seus pais.

E depois, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, a mata. Definitivamente Sakura não teria um destino feliz nas mãos dos Uchihas, ou teria?

Na cabeça de Tsunade, não TEVE.

A loira passou as mãos na testa e por entre os cabelos. Apesar de tudo ainda era a Hokage de Konoha e tinha que manter-se calma.

Ou pelo menos tentar.

Nesse momento Naruto entra na sala abrindo a porta como um furacão.

E kakashi entra logo atrás de Naruto, acompanhado por Sai.

- Onde esta a Sakura-chan?? – Naruto se dirigiu a loira perguntando pela amiga. Tinha certeza que o grupo de busca iria achá-la. Ele mesmo queria ter ido, mais fora impedido por conta de seu treinamento para se tornar Hokage.

-A Sakura – Tsunade deu um longo suspiro como se procura-se palavras para dar a trágica noticia – Ela está morta.

Naruto a olhou incrédulo, não podia ser verdade o que acabara de ouvir, como Sakura-chan poderia estar morta, como SUA sakura-chan, sua amiga, sua confidente, como ela poderia estar morta.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ – o loiro berrou, estava completamente descontrolado – Não é verdade – Completou um pouco mais calmo – não pode ser verdade – nesse momento lagrimas escorriam por todo o seu rosto.

Kakashi permaneceu parado, era muito difícil receber uma noticia dessas. Mais Hatake Kakashi era um shinobi experiente, conseguia controlar suas emoções e não se permitiria chorar ali, na frente de todos.

- Sinto muito – A voz de tsunade era fraca, e custava a sair. A loira entregou para ele a bandana de Sakura.

O loira ao pega-la não, caiu sentado no chão e se pois a chorar. Não conseguia controlar a dor que sentia dentro de si. Era algo inexplicável, sufocante. A única coisa que o loiro conseguia era chorar, chorar incontrolavelmente.

Ficou ali parado com a bandana de sua ex-colega de time nas mãos, até que Kakashi o ajudou a levantar e o acompanhou até sua casa.

Todos na vila estavam chocados, nunca imaginaram que algo assim poderia acontecer.

O Funeral de Sakura seria no dia seguinte, mais uma chuva já caia sobre Konoha.  
Como se o mundo chora-se a morte da Garota.

Parecia que uma aura de tristeza pairava sobre a vila, todos sentiam de algum modo pela morte da Haruno.

Em especial, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Tsunade.

Em algum lugar bem longe dali, uma garota de cabelos rosa havia acabado de acordar nos braços de um moreno. (isso aconteceu no mesmo tempo que o grupo do Sai chegava, logo que amanheceu)

Ao perceber que havia adormecido nos braços dele, a garota não conseguiu evitar e corou.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ele ainda estar dormindo e não ter visto o quão corada ela havia ficado.

Decidiu que era melhor não acordá-lo, então saiu sem fazer qualquer barulho e foi em direção a floresta.

Estava faminta, resolveu que iria atrás de algumas frutas para o café da manha.

- Talvez ele esteja com fome também, vou levar essas frutas.

Sakura não entendia exatamente o motivo pelo qual estava se preocupando se Itachi estava ou não com fome.

E também nem quis pensar muito nisso. Mais o moreno havia salvo sua vida, ela tinha no mínimo uma divida de gratidão para com ele.

Voltou rapidamente para a caverna onde haviam passado a noite, para sua surpresa Itachi ainda estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Ele deveria estar cansado, afinal ele tinha usado o Mangekyou na noite anterior, pelo que Sakura sabia, ele poderia ficar cedo por usar demais esse Jutsu.

Então isso deveria ter deixado-o exausto.

Sakura então viu que o moreno ainda estava dormindo com as costas apoiadas na parede.

"hum, ele deve estar desconfortável assim" Pensou a garota enquanto cuidadosamente deitava o corpo do moreno, colocando-o com sua cabeça apoiada em seu colo, em cima da capa, que a garota dobrou e pós como um "travesseiro" entre o Uchiha e suas pernas.

O Uchiha tinha uma expressão tão serena em seu rosto enquanto dormia, nem parecia aquele homem frio, que havia matado todo o seu clan.

Era realmente difícil acreditar que alguém com ele, aparentemente tão calmo e bondoso fosse um assassino frio e calculista.

Quase que inconscientemente, a garota começou a brincar com os dedos por entre o cabelo do Uchiha.

Gostava de ficar próxima a ele, por algum motivo se sentia confortável e protegida com ele.

Como estava perdida entre seus pensamentos, não percebeu o Uchiha acordando, e nem o olhar confuso que o mesmo lançava contra ela.

Até que sentiu a mão de Itachi segurando sua mão que brincava com os fios de cabelo dele.

A garota despertou rapidamente de seu transe, e olhou surpresa para ele, que ainda estava com a cabeça em seu colo. Num impulso, puxou rapidamente a mão que o Uchiha segurava, desviando o olhar, em quanto corava absurdamente.

O moreno deu um fino sorriso enquanto levantava. Era engraçado ver as diversas reações daquela kunoichi.

-Gomem – A garota disse enquanto voltava a sua cor normal – Ah, tome – Ela disse pegando alguns pedaços de frutas cortados e oferecendo a ele.

O moreno sem dizer nada apenas pegou alguns pedaços e começou a comer.

-Você pegou isso hoje? – Ele indagou curioso, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

-uhum – ela respondeu – Por que? – Perguntou logo em seguida fazendo uma cara muito curiosa.

- Acho que eu dormi demais.

Sakura conseguia sentir o tom de preocupação escondido pela sua voz fria.

-Foi por causa do Mangekyou, não é mesmo? – A garota quase afirmou, sua voz soava baixa e calma, como se de alguma maneira estivesse preocupada com ele.

O Uchiha apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso usar o mangekyou, sentia que podia ficar cego a qualquer momento.

Mais se perguntava internamente, como essa kunoichi poderia ter percebido tão facilmente os efeitos colaterais do Mangekyou.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos do Uchiha Sakura começou a explicar.

-Meu antigo sensei, Hatake Kakashi também tinha o Mangekyou, e após usa-lo sempre ia parar no hospital, e como eu era responsável pelo hospital. Cuidei dele algumas vezes. – Itachi pode perceber a tristeza em seus lindos olhos verdes, ao lembrar-se de Konoha. Mais notou alguma coisa mudar ao voltar a falar – Tsunade-Sama estava tentando desenvolver um novo jutsu medico, para impedir que Kakashi-sensei fica-se cego. Mais esse jutsu ainda estava incompleto

Ela terminou essa ultima frase triste, pois por um instante acreditou que poderia ajudar o Uchiha com esse novo Jutsu medico de Tsunade.

- Você não devia se preocupar comigo – Disse tentando melhorar um pouco o animo da garota.

-Gomen, é inevitável, como medica me preocupo com todos. – Ela disse enquanto olhava para o chão, se sentindo um pouco boba demais por se preocupar tanto assim com os outros.

Mais talvez toda essa preocupação toda não fosse somente de uma medica por alguém doente.

O Uchiha então se levantou e estendeu uma mão para a Kunoichi que demorou algum tempo para perceber.

Ela aceitou a mão estendida a ela, e se levantou. Ficando em pé bem em frente a ele.

Estavam próximos mais do que o suficiente, e Sakura corou ao perceber isso. Porem a proximidade entre eles foi cortada pela voz do moreno.

- Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver nesse país, se quiser me acompanhar.

-Bem, na verdade eu não tenho lugar pra ir, então acho que vou com você – Ela disse isso sorrindo animadamente.

-Ikuso! (Vamos) – O moreno disse isso se virando e saindo da caverna, sendo acompanhado por Sakura.

--------- Fim do Capitulo 7

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. E parar os pervertidos de plantao, tem hentai no proximo capitulo.  
Mais tenho que fazer um pedido, sejam bonzinhos comigo, pois essa é a primeira fic, e tambem NUNCA escrevi nada Hentai.  
Entao, nao posso garantir que estara bom, mais tentei D.

Quero agradecer todas as pessoas que me deixaram Reviews, elas sao realmente muito importante. Continuem deixando reviews, pra dizer o que estao achando da fic, se gostaram, odiaram, ou simplesmente pra dizer um "OIE". Eu leio elas com muito carinho, e fico muito feliz cada vez que vejo uma review nova D

Hoje vou responder as Reviews por aqui mesmo, e depois quero me digam como preferem, por aqui, ou por email

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Que bom que está gostando, continue lendo e deixando Reviews bjus

**Tsubame Hitori:** Sinto muito por fazer voce esperar tanto pelo proximo capitulo. Mais aqui está ele neh.  
Sim sim, tudo que tem Itachi é bom, menos Yaoi.

Tenho ideias para outras fics ItaXSak, algumas delas eu já até comecei a digitar, mais quero terminar antes de postar.  
Medo de me enrolar com duas fics pra atualizar. Continue lendo e deixando Reviews

Bjus

**Naty-nee-chan:** Eu AMO o Itachi, realmente ele é tao kawaii. hushaushaUS  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e no proximo vai ter cenas ItaXSak xD.  
Ainda quero colocar o pessoal de Konoha na Historia. Voces vao ver. Continue lendo, e deixando Reviews. Bjus  
**  
Meygan Kaname:** Oie, sim sim, eu estou com algumas ideias para mais fics ItaXSak, espero postar logo, e espero que tu goste D  
É mesmo triste fazer todos pensarem que Sakura esta morta. Mais é a unica maneira de fazer com que Konoha pare pelo menos temporariamente, que procurar por ela, e encomodar o casal xD  
AHH, Itachi muito fofo O

Continue lendo, e deixando Reviews. Bjus

**susan**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz em saber que as pessoas estao lendo e gostando. Claro que o Sasuke vai pagar pelo que ele fez.  
E a Sakura-chan ficar com o Itachi inveja

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Logo, logo estarei postando o proximo.

Continue acompanhando e deixando Reviews, onegai xD

**Uchiha Polyana**: AH, somos duas entao que queremos dormir nos bracos do Itachi O  
ele é tao perfeito neh, que inveja da Sakura.

Preciso criar uma maquina para materializar o Itachi O uahsuahushaushaus

Muito obrigada pela Review xD e continue lendo e dizendo o que esta achando  
bjus  
**  
Nyuu - Lucy**: O sasuke foi realmente muito malvado.  
Mais bem, eu nao gosto do Sasuke, acho ele um completo idiota por todas as atitudes infantis que ele tomou, tudo só pra conseguir poder.  
Isso tambem nao vem ao caso, é uma questao de gosto D

Nao se preocupe, vou continuar atualizando a fic, e fico feliz que esteja acompanhando.  
Espero que esteja gostando, continue lendo e deixando Reviews

Bjusss

**Ioturaq**: Oieee

Simmm, é minha primeira fic, e to realmente feliz que as pessoas tenham gostado.  
Eu tambem AMO ItaXSak. Espero poder escrever as outras fics logo. Ter bastante inspiracao, pra ficar linda O

Muitooo Obrigada pela reviews, continue lendoo e deixando reviews. xD Bjuss 


	8. Amantes!

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Olá, aqui vai mais um capitulo da fic, como eu prometi nesse capitulo vai ter hentai da Sakura e do Ita-kun. Esse é minha primeira fic entao, espero que voces gosem. Vou parar por aqui, e deixar voces aproveitarem o capitulo. Enjoy!

Capitulo VIII  
Amantes!

Sakura acompanhou Itachi, até que chegaram na cidade mais próxima.  
(Aquela mesma que a garota lutou contra os ninjas, lembram?)

Muitas pessoas olhavam para Sakura, algumas demonstravam medo nos seus olhos, por conseqüência da luta que a Kunoichi tivera ali.

Percebendo o modo com as pessoas a olhavam, o medo em seus olhos, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de si, ser temida, ser odiada, ela nunca havia se sentindo assim antes, era uma sensação ruim, se sentiu muito mal com isso.

Mais o resto dos olhares direcionados a garota eram diferentes, eram olhares de luxuria, e vinham de praticamente todos os homens que a olhavam, a olhavam dos pés a cabeça, e era possível ver o desejo e os pensamentos eróticos que passavam pela cabeça daqueles homens enquanto a olhavam.

E foi a vez do Uchiha se sentir incomodado pelo modo que olhavam para ela.  
Seria ciúmes?

Será que o Uchiha estava se apaixonando por aquela Kunoichi, e nem mesmo estava se dando conta disso?

Itachi jogava olhares mortais para cada homem que se atrevesse a olhar para Sakura. Seria até uma cena engraçada se não fosse pelo medo que o olhar de Itachi causava nas pessoas, e diferente de Sakura, ele não dava a mínima para isso.

Eles logo chegaram no lugar onde Itachi queria. Um hotel. A garota ficou um pouco surpresa, não esperava que eles estivessem seguindo para um Hotel.

Definitivamente não esperava.

-Nos vamos dormir aqui essa noite – O moreno falou fazendo brotar um sorriso quase que instantaneamente nos lábios da garota. Sorriso esse que foi percebido e admirado pelo Uchiha.

Era até possível ver os seus olhinhos brilharem ao pensar "aah, finalmente vou poder tomar um banho de verdade" (O Cara da Sakura)

"O que será que ela esta pensando?" Era o que se passava na cabeça do moreno, ele gostava de admirar as caras e bocas que Sakura fazia, principalmente enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos.

Entraram no hotel e foram logo até a recepção do mesmo. Onde se encontrava uma garota, de aproximadamente uns 20 anos, bem bonita.

-Pois não, no que posso ajudar – Foi logo perguntando a mulher.

- Queremos dois quartos – Foi logo pedindo o Uchiha.

- Só um minuto senhor – Falou a mulher enquanto olhava em seus registros. Voltando a olhar para o moreno respondeu – Sinto muito senhor, mais todos os nossos quartos estão ocupados.

Todo aquela empolgação de Sakura foi por água a baixo. Até que ela resolveu tentar mais uma vez, afinal como era possível que não houvesse nenhum misero quartinho.

- Mais como nenhum? Você ter certeza mesmo ? – Sakura fez uma cara de tristeza misturada com um pouquinho de esperança.

- É que esta acontecendo um festival de flores na cidade, por isso os hotéis estão todos lotados – Disse a mulher enquanto revisava seus registros – Ah, espera... nos temos um quarto.

Os olhos de Sakura voltaram a brilhar com ainda mais intensidade a ouvir a mulher terminar a frase

-A suíte presidencial esta vaga.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha, e se assustou, pois via uma garota de cabelos rosas com uma cara de pidona inimaginável puxando sua capa enquanto implorava "Onegai Itachi-kun" do jeito mais infantil e sexy que conseguia.

Pelo bem do moreno, e felicidade de uma Sakura, ele não resistiu e aceitou.

(huahuahuahua Itachi não resisti a cara de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudanca da Sakura-chan xD)

Ao entrarem no elevador, Sakura impulsivamente pulou em cima do Moreno abraçando-o enquanto berrava "Arigatou Itachi-kun". Deixando ambos envergonhados, até que a garota se deu conta de seu ato e se soltou dele rapidamente.

O quarto ficava no ultimo andar do prédio. Não demorou muito e chegaram, o quarto era realmente lindo.

Afinal não poderia ser diferente já que era a suíte presidencial, havia uma pequena salinha, com dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro, o banheiro era lindo, enorme, tinha ate hidromassagem, e o quarto também, uma cama de casal enorme e muito convidativa.

-Cama de Casal??? – Sakura exclamou dando um pulo pra trás e olhando para Itachi com uma cara de "e agora?".

Não obteve resposta de imediato, apenas viu o moreno se virando enquanto ia em direção a porta de saída.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver...ah, e pode dormir na cama, e durmo no sofá.

Falando isso o Uchiha saiu, deixando pra trás uma Sakura feliz, por ter aquela cama toda só para si, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, por imaginar que o moreno dormiria todo torto no sofá.

Mais no final das contas não tinha jeito, não é?

Mais, logo a garota se animou e foi tomar um banho, aquela linda banheira de hidromassagem parecia chamar por seu nome.

Algum tempo depois a garota sai do banheiro, vestindo um pijama rosa com detalhes brancos.

O pijama era composto por um shorts e uma blusinha baby-look (não sei como escreve isso) com um ursinho desenhado. (que meigo xD)

Mais ainda assim destacava o lindo corpo da garota, pois o shorts curto deixava suas pernas bem desenhadas pelo treinamento ninja a amostra.

Já era noite, Sakura saiu do banheiro enquanto ainda secava seus cabelos com a toalha, e nem percebeu que Itachi já estava no quarto.

O moreno estava em pé, em frente uma grande janela que havia no quarto observando o céu, mais se virou parar olhar a garota no momento que sentiu ela chegar.

Ao ver o moreno a Kunoichi abriu um belo sorriso, e andou até onde ele estava, se apoiando na janela, de costas para a lua, ficando quase frente a ele. (ela ficou meio que do lado dele sabe? Apoiando as costas na janela, enquanto que ele estava de frente pra janela D)

-néh, onde você foi Itachi-kun? – A garota perguntou curiosa.

-hu, você faz muitas perguntas – Ele respondeu indiferente.

-AH? Será que você? O – Sakura tapou a boca com uma das mãos enquanto dava uma risada, e fazia uma cara de pervertida.

Itachi apenas a olhou curioso. Mais logo a expressão de curiosidade foi embora, e deu lugar para um lindo sorriso de canto de lábios, muito sexy.

Um som de surpresa saio dos lábios da Kunoichi, quando Itachi passou o outro braço por ela, apoiando ambos na janela, só que um de cada lado da garota, ela estava no meio.

- O que esta fazend? – Ela foi indagar, porem foi cortada pelo beijo que ele deu nela.

Seus lábios se tocaram, a língua do Uchiha pedia passagem pela boca de Sakura para poder aprofundar o beijo, e assim a garota fez, permitindo que o Uchiha explora-se toda a sua boca com a língua. A sensação que percorria o corpo do moreno enquanto explorava a boca da Kunoichi era indescritível.

Agora as mãos do Uchiha estavam uma na cintura e a outra na nuca da garota, e brincava entre os seus cabelos. As mãos da Kunoichi estavam na nuca do moreno, dando leves puxões no cabelo do moreno.

Os beijos do Uchiha eram intercalados entre o pescoço e a boca de Sakura. Ele parou por um instante os beijos, e disse de modo sexy e calmo em seus ouvido

- Não insinue que eu sai pra fazer perversões com alguma garota, porque a única que eu quero fazer isso é com você.

Quando essas palavras foram ouvidas por Sakura, ela corou quase que instantaneamente, e o moreno voltou a beijá-la na boca. Ele entrelaçou os braços pela cintura dela, levantando-a, e a levou até a cama, se posicionando em cima dela.

Continuou com os beijos e caricias, suas mãos percorriam o corpo tão desejado da garota por dentro de sua blusa, indo em direção do seios. Ao sentir o toque do Uchiha no seu seio esquerdo, um gemido escapou da boca da Kunoichi, o que foi como musica para os ouvidos do moreno.

As mãos da Sakura timidamente foram tirando a blusa do moreno, para logo admirar aquele peito nu, perfeitamente definido pelos exercícios físicos constantes.

Itachi lentamente foi tirando a blusa da garota, e logo tirou o sutian, deixando seus seios a amostra, os seios dela eram no tamanho perfeito, nem grandes, nem pequenos. Perfeitos. Ele massageava um dos seios com a mão, enquanto chupada e dava pequenas mordidinhas no outro. Fato esse que arrancava gemidos cada vez mais altos da Kunoichi.

Era tão gostoso e excitante ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Lentamente ele foi arrancando o shorts do pijama da garota, deixando-a só de calcinha.

Ele parou um pouco as caricias e se pois em cima da Kunoichi apoiado pelos seus braços, enquanto admirava o quão bela era.

Sakura desceu as mãos até a calca do moreno, tirando-a. E o moreno fez logo questão de arrancar sua cueca, deixando seu membro completamente ereto a amostra.

Com uma das mãos foi até a ultima peça de roupa que ela ainda tinha, passou seus dedos por ela, estava pronto pra tira-la quando sentiu a garota recuar um pouco. Com a mesma mão que a poucos segundos estava prestes a tirar a calcinha da Kunoichi, ele foi em direção ao rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha de leve.

- Você quer mesmo continuar? – Ele perguntou de um jeito muito meigo e preocupado.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe... Não vai doer – Ele disse de um jeito doce, bem ao pé de seu ouvido.

Itachi a beijou mais uma vez antes de tirar-lhe a ultima peça. E cuidadosamente foi penetrando-a, os primeiros gemidos foram de dor, mais logo foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer.

Ah, como era boa a sensação de estar dentro da garota, de ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Por mais que essa não fosse a primeira vez do moreno, definitivamente estava sendo ÚNICA, inexplicável.

Conforme o moreno ia aumento as estocadas os gemidos de Sakura aumentavam, Itachi também gemia pelo nome de sua parceira.

Assim que Itachi sentiu sua parceira chegar no ápice de prazer, se permitiu gozar dentro dela também.

Ambos estavam com suas respirações ofegantes, e Itachi deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do da garota, acariciou o rosto dela, e disse uma coisa pela qual ela nunca esperava ouvir, ainda mais dele.

- Eu te amo, Sakura, Minha flor.

Ouvir o seu nome numa declaração como esta, soou tão perfeito e lindo, que instantaneamente ela sorriu e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, Itachi-kun.

Ele a envolveu com os braços, enquanto ela se deitava no seu peito nu. Naquele momento nada mais importava, nada alem do que sentimentos e sensações que ambos sentiam.

Essa sensação estranha que estavam sentindo, parecia tão certa, profunda, e gostosa. Não tinham idéia do que iria acontecer daqui pra frente, mais também não importava, aquele momento por si só, já valia a pena.

Sem se preocupar com mais nada, ambos adormeceram abraçados.

Muita coisa havia mudado nesse dia.

---------------------Fim do capitulo 8

Bem, mais um capitulo postado xD Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Confesso que fiquei muito preocupada se estaria bom ou nao, pois nunca escrevi nada Hentai, e nao tenho experiencias em fic.

Entao, por favor me digam o que acharam. Deixem Reviews

Agora respondendo as Reviews.

**Nyuu - Lucy**: Oieeee... Sim, acho que tu foi mesmo a primeira a ler a fic. Ah, eu tambem achei linda a cena da Sakura mimando O itachi, eu acho que eles formam um casal tao lindo. 

Fico super feliz que esteja gostando da fic, serio mesmo, é muito bom saber que o pessoal tah acompanhando e gostando D  
Espero que tenha gostado das cenas desse capitulo, depois me diz o que achou, ok?

Bjusss

**Meygan Kaname**: Sim sim, O Sasuke vai saber sim. Eu estou preparando umas cenas com o Sasuke, ele ainda vai incomodar o casal da fic D.  
Ah, que bom que gostou do capitulo, sim sim, Itachi mimindo KAWAII O 

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu particularmente achei o Itachi, tao fofo com a Sakura D  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic xD

bem, acho que vou responder as reviews por aqui, pq algumas pessoas nao tem cadastro no Polyana: Oiee, que bom que gostou do capitulo xD  
Itachi e Sakura é tao Kawaii neh xD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, depois me diz o que achou.

Beijuss

**lara-chan**: Oie, somos duas entao que queremos dormir nos bracos do Ita-kun, ele é tao perfeito. 

Que bom que esta gostando da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Continue lendo e deixando reviews.

beijos

**Naty-nee-chan**: Oie, 

que bom que esta gostando da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Continue acompanhado e deixando reviews.

Beijos ****

Ioturaq: Oie,

Ah, espero que eu consiga escrever todos os projetos ItaXSak que tenho em mente. Eu tambem amo o Itachi, aqueles olhos dele, e aquele jeito frio que ele tem. A voz dele é tao Sexy O  
A sakura, do elenco feminino de Naruto é a mais legal. E escrevendo ela mais velha nas fics, é possivel deixar ela um pouco mais madura e forte.

Mais eu acho esse casal simplesmente LINDO.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, depois me diga o que achou do Hentai, to um pouco nervosa, nom sei se ficou muito bom /

Mais, continue lendo e deixando reviews.

Beijos ****

hika456: Oie,

que bom que esta gostando, espero que tenha gostado das cenas desse capitulo.

Continue lendo e deixando reviews.

Beijosss

**Natsumi Takashi**: Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios.

Fico feliz em saber que esta gostando da fic.  
Sim, muita inveja da Sakura, o Itachi é perfeito, esse casal é tao lindo O.

Com relacao ao povo de Konoha, bem era inevitavel, por enquanto, eles vao pensar mesmo que a Sakura esta mortal, assim a Sakura e o Itachi, tem um pouquinho de sossego.  
Por pouco tempo, kukukukuku (risada malefica)

Beijoss, e continue lendo e deixando revviews


	9. Abandono?

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Capitulo IX  
Abandono?

Acabara de amanhecer e o sol parecia brilhar mais forte do que nunca. Raios de Sol entravam janela a dentro, fazendo despertar de um sonho maravilhoso uma Kunoichi com os cabelos rosa.

Ela ainda dormia sobre o peito nu de Itachi, ao perceber isso se deu conta de que a noite anterior não havia sido nenhum sonho, e corou ao se lembrar dos momentos que teve com o moreno.

Levantou-se, com cuidado para não acorda-lo, vestiu sua roupa e saiu do quarto, indo se sentar em uma sacada que havia no quarto (Lembrem-se SUITE PRESIDENCIAL, com o Itachi ainda inveja).

O momento que havia passado com o moreno, definitivamente fora ótimo, perfeito. Mais algumas coisas não saiam da cabeça da garota. O que sentia por ele? O amava mesmo ? Acreditava que sim. Mais, o que ele sentia por ela?

Tinha medo, de que depois de tudo ele apenas fosse embora, e a deixa-se. Ela não podia exigir nada dele, nem era certo. Mais ao mesmo tempo não podia ser abandonada de novo, e por outro Uchiha. Não era certo.

Milhões de coisas e sensações passavam pela cabeça dela. Era visível isso.

Sakura não tinha a menor idéia do que aconteceria dali pra frente, não tinha uma vila para onde voltar, não tinha mais casa, e quando a missão de Itachi termina-se ele provavelmente iria embora. E o que seria de Sakura? Seria Abandonada de novo?

Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos, que se assustou quando sentiu que alguém a abraçava por trás.

-Ita-kun – Ela disse enquanto levantava a cabeça para olha-lo

Não precisava ser nenhum especialista para ver as duvidas que pesavam pela sua cabeça, estava escrito em seu rosto.

O moreno então se sentou ao lado dela, ainda abraçando-a, com isso fazendo com que ela encosta-se a cabeça em seu peito. (era tipo um sofazinho sabe.).

Eles apenas ficaram naquela posição durante alguns minutos, enquanto o moreno acariciava os cabelos rosa da kunoichi. Até que finalmente alguém quebrou aquele silencio.

-Ita-kun, eu... – Sakura foi começar a falar, mais o moreno a impediu. Colocando delicadamente o dedo indicador na boca dela, num sinal de silencio.

Então ele mesmo começou a falar.

-Sakura – começou com seu tom habitual, calmo e frio. – Eu já terminei a missão que tinha para fazer nessa vila.

Nesse momento todo aquele turbilhões de pensamentos voltaram para a cabeça da garota.

Então, ele iria mesmo deixá-la? Iria embora para a Akatsuki? Seja lá onde os membros da Akatsuki moram.

Um medo enorme invadiu seu peito. E lagrimas começavam a se formar em seus lindos olhos verdes.

-Então, você vai embora? – A voz da kunoichi saiu um pouco rouca por que tentava não chorar.

-Vou – A resposta do moreno veio logo em seguida. – Eu tenho que voltar para a base – Concluiu com sua frieza habitual, parecendo não se importar com os sentimentos da garota.

"Abandonada de novo? E por outro Uchiha" eram os pensamentos da garota, enquanto mais lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos, e ela abraçava mais forte o moreno, como se isso pude-se fazê-lo ficar... Ficar ao seu lado.

Mais Sakura se chocou ainda mais com as próximas palavras do Uchiha.

-Eu vou embora Sakura, mais, eu quero que vá comigo.

Sentiu uma alegria enorme ao ouvir tais palavras, realmente, ele era diferente de Sasuke, era melhor, não a abandonaria. Um enorme sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota. Nunca ficou tão feliz por estar errada, ele não iria abandoná-la.

Foi quando sua felicidade foi cortada por um pensamento, ir com o Itachi significaria entrar na Akatsuki...?

Itachi percebeu que o lindo sorriso que estava nos lábios da garota havia sumido, e estranhou, será que ela não aceitaria ir com ele?

-E entrar na Akatsuki? – A kunoichi indagou, Sakura olhava diretamente para Itachi e era possível perceber em seus olhos um misto de confusão e medo.

Ao ouvir tais palavras o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso (bem pequeno, e bem sexy O).

- Não precisa entrar na Akatsuki se não quiser! você não vai lá para isso. – O moreno levou sua mão ate o rosto de Sakura, acariciou de leve suas bochechas – Você vai como minha mulher.

Ao ouvir isso um sorriso mais radiante ainda se formou nos lábios da garota, que se levantou, dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios do moreno. Este não satisfeito a puxou para si, dando um beijo longo, e cheio de paixão.

Eles não precisavam mais de palavras, já sabia que a Kunoichi iria com ele para a base, iria agora como sua mulher.

Se separaram por falta de fôlego, Itachi ainda com as mãos na cintura da garota deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios dela antes de falar.

-Nos partiremos depois do almoço – Disse num tom tranqüilo, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

Ficaram daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos, entre os beijos e caricias.  
Até que a garota se afastou e foi em direção a porta, deixando um Itachi completamente curioso pela reação da garota.

Mais antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, a Sakura falou.

- Volto já – E desapareceu pela porta.

O moreno resolveu não se preocupar com o que a garota fora fazer, caminhou de volta até a cama e deixou-se cair no colchão.

Ficou naquela posição, fitando o teto, e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, o modo inusitado como encontrou Sakura, como deixou a garota se aproximar tanto de si, e principalmente em como seria sua vida a partir de agora, ao lado da garota.

Cenas da noite anterior apareciam na mente de Itachi, e ele não pode evitar o sorriso singelo, mais cheio de perversão que aparecia em seus lábios.

Até que foi cortado pela mesma mulher que dominava os seus pensamentos. Ela acabara de entrar no quarto com uma bandeja enorme, com o café da manha.

Sakura colocou a bandeja na cama e se sentou ao lado do Uchiha que levantou e fitou uma Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ele Achava engraçado o modo como ela demonstrava facilmente o que estava sentido, suas feições mudavam conforme seus sentimentos, era tão fácil para o Uchiha perceber o que se passava na cabeça da garota.

- Vamos comer?? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para Itachi com um olhar curioso e inocente. O moreno parecia estar completamente perdido em pensamentos, mais acordou dos mesmos com a voz dela.

- Vamos – Respondeu com sua voz calma mais não tão fria como o habitual.

Os dois então tomaram seu café da manha, calmamente, com um silencio que dessa vez não incomodava a garota. Pois a mesma estava distraída observando Itachi.

Assim que terminaram Sakura pegou a bandeja e colocou em cima de um pequeno criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama. E logo que se virou foi pega de surpresa por um Itachi que envolveu a cintura da Kunoichi em seus braços a puxando para si, e a beijando. Um beijo apaixonado, que foi correspondido pela garota.

Ao saírem do beijo, o Uchiha voltou a deitar-se na cama, mais dessa vez sendo acompanhado por uma garota de cabelos rosa, que deitava com a cabeça estrategicamente posicionada no peito do moreno.

-Ita-kun... – A voz da garota soava de um modo um pouco triste como se o que estava a ponto de falar fosse algo errado – Será que os outros membros da Akatsuki vão me receber bem? – Ela terminou inclinando um pouco a cabeça para cima para vê o Uchiha.

Ele entao se mexeu um pouco, para ficar em uma posição que consegui-se olhar para a garota e levou uma das mãos as bochechas dela.

- Não se preocupe! – disse ainda fitando e acariciando o rosto da Kunoichi.

Sakura teve a impressão que percebera certa doçura na sua voz. Mais seria mesmo que Uchiha Itachi, o homem conhecido por todos como frio, e sem sentimentos estava sendo doce com ela?

Pelo menos era isso que Sakura achava, e sua visão sobre Itachi já havia mudado muito da que tinha antes de se encontrar com ele.

Ambos passaram uma manha super agradável na companhia um do outro. E logo arrumaram as coisas e foram almoçar.

Partiram assim que terminaram de comer.

Foram em direção a um lugar muito procurados por vários homens, a vila onde se situava o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

------------------------------------- Fim do Capitulo 9 \o/

Ae, Mais um capitulo terminado.

Nossa eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as Reviews. Serio, não esperava por tantas, e fiquei realmente muito feliz com os elogios.

Que bom que vcs gostaram, saber disse me deixa mais feliz ainda D.

Esse capitulo não aconteceu nada de mais. Porem particularmente achei ele muito fofo.

De qualquer jeito, continuem deixando reviews \o/ nem que seja só pra falar um "oie"

Agora vamos responder as Reviews

** Natsumi Takashi**: Oie.

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, adorei! Que bom que gostou do Hentai, eu estava muito preocupada com isso. Fico realmente feliz que gostou.

Ah, eu tbm quero um Ita-kun pra mim .  
que mundo injusto mesmo, fala serio!!  
Muitoooooooo Obrigada pela review, novamente. E continue lendo e falando o que esta achando. Sim sim, vem coisas emocionantes por ai X

**Meygan Kaname**: Oie \o/

uahsuhaSUHA, sim o Sasuke-Emo ainda vai atrapalhar os dois, infelizmente. Tem que ter um pouco de drama na historia neh, mais não se preocupe com certeza o Itachi ia Ownar ele xD

Pois eh, quem diria que o frio Itachi iria ceder tão rapidamente aos encantos da Haruno, mais todo mundo tem um coração por dentro, mesmo que o Itachi não demonstre ele tem sentimentos, e digamos que a Sakura é a única pessoa que ele conseguiu demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento.

Que bom que gostou do Hentai, e principalmente que esta gostando da fic D Continue lendo e deixando reviews.  
Logo logo o Sasuke vai incomodar o nosso casalzinho. bjos

** hika456**: Olá o/

ShauhsuahsuahsuH

Obrigadaaa pela review, espero que esteja gostando da fic. Não se preocupe que a Sakura vai conseguir se adaptar. Ao lado do Itachi quem não se adaptaria néh?  
Obrigada novamente e continue acompanhando e deixando review o/

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: Oie, hehehe, que bom que gostouuu o/  
Eu estava realmente preocupada com a parte Hentai da fic, mais fico feliz que todos tenham gostado. É realmente bom ouvir elogios, e saber que estão acompanhando a fic.  
Ai ai ai, eu tbm gostaria de estar no lugar da Sakura. Ita-kun muitoo fofo O  
Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, bjus.

**Ioturaq**: Oiee, Muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que tenha gostado, principalmente do Hentai. Ita-kun mto fofo mesmo O  
Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, Bjuss.

**Uchiha Polyana**: Oie, Que bom que gostou da cena do itachi e da Sakura, realmente é muito fofo os dois juntos. Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando, Bjus.

**Neko Sombria**: Oie, que bom que gostou da Fic, Itachi X Sakura tbm é o meu casal favorito. Muito Obrigada pela review, e por favor continue lendo e deixando Reviews. Bjus

**lucia almeida martins**: Olá moca, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, e principalmente que esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic. A cena do capitulo anterior, foi um Lime, mais mesmo assim hentai. Ah, espero que tu continue lendo e deixando reviews hein ;) Bjusss

**dantes**: Oie xD Que bom que esta gostando da fic. E ainda tem muita coisa por vir, tbm gosto muito de imaginar a Sakura lutando lado a lado, entao provavelmente vc vai ver isso. Com relação ao Itachi ir pra Konoha com a Sakura, isso tbm vai acontecer, de um jeito inusitado mais vai. A Sakura vai engravidar na hora certa. E o Sasuke, ele vai sofrer D.

Eu tbm odeio o Sasuke, menos em algumas fics, qnd mudam a personalidade dele, mais no anime mesmo ODEIO xD.  
Ele ainda vai causar transtornos pro nosso casal. Bem, muito obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando e deixando review. Bjus

** taliane**: Oie, hehe, mais fala serio, com o Itachi quem perderia tempo? Eu não perderia pelo menos UHSUAsuhuuahs xD que bom que esta gostando da fic, continue lendo e deixando reviews, beijos

**susan**: oie, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e sim nessa fic o Itachi e a Sakura vao ficar juntos, nao se preocupe. Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, bjus e Desculpe a demora pra atualizar.


	10. Akatsuki !

Capitulo X  
Akatsuki?!

Viajaram durante alguns dias, sem muitas paradas só o necessário. E durante as noites, acampavam.

-Estamos chegando – Pronunciou calmamente Itachi, que caminhava ao lado da garota.

Esta não achou necessidade de responder, apenas respiro fundo. Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, estava nervosa e inquieta.

Inquietação esta que foi percebida pelo Uchiha, que enlaçou um de seus braços na cintura na garota, fazendo-a caminhar mais próxima de si. E falou ao pé de seu ouvido

- Já disse pra não se preocupar. – Ao ouvir isso Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

Mesmo com as palavras do moreno, era inevitável sentir-se ansiosa. Afinal, estava prestes a entrar no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Organização essa que sempre viu como inimigos e sempre aprendeu a temer.

Assassinos frios e calculistas. Será que eles teriam raiva da Sakura, afinal ela fora responsável pela morte de um deles.

Sakura estava tão distraída imaginando como os Akatsukis iriam recebê-la, que não se deu conta que já estavam entrando no vilarejo.

-Itachi-senpaiiiii – Berrava um Akatsuki com uma mascara laranja enquanto corria em direção a garota e a Itachi.

O Uchiha apenas continuou a andar, seguido por Sakura que quase não conseguia esconder o quão nervosa estava.

Quando o Akatsuki com a Mascara Laranja se aproximou notou a presença da garota ao lado do Uchiha, e parou em frente a eles. Fitou a garota durante alguns segundos e volto-se para o moreno.

-Itachi-sempai, quem é a garota bonita ?? – Disse Tobi, cocando a cabeça com uma das mãos e apontando para Sakura com a outra.

O comentário de Tobi fez Sakurar corar um pouco.

- Minha noiva – Respondeu o Moreno começando a andar e deixando para trás um Tobi com o queixo no chão e uma Sakura completamente vermelha.

Sakura e Itachi continuaram andando pelo vilarejo, este parecia normal. Até chagarem em uma bela e enorme casa.

O moreno entrou na mesma dando passagem para a garota logo em seguida.

- Nossa, é aqui que você mora Ita-kun?? – Perguntou a garota, enquanto se deslumbrava com a aparência e tamanho da casa.

Itachi não se deu ao trabalho de responder apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, e continuou a andar pela enorme casa, até chegar a um amplo quarto, com uma enorme cama de casal no centro.

Deixou a mochila que levara durante a viagem em cima da cama e foi andando até a porta do quarto, mais antes de sair do mesmo dirigiu a palavra a garota.

- Eu tenho que avisar o líder sobre a sua presença aqui. Enquanto isso me espere aqui, se quiser pode ir conhecendo sua nova casa. E não se preocupe caso algum membro da Akatsuki apareça por aqui. Eles não iram te fazer nada.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, e viu Itachi sair porta a fora.

A garota se deixou cair na enorme cama, e suspirou profundamente, tentando arranjar coragem para tudo isso.

Mesmo com Itachi dizendo-lhe para não se preocupar, que tudo estaria bem. Era simplesmente inevitável para a garota se sentir desse jeito, um pouco assustada com tudo isso.

Afinal sua vida havia tomado um rumo totalmente diferente e inesperado, coisas as quais ela nunca nem sequer havia imaginado tinham ocorrido nas ultimas semanas.

Ela viu todo o seu mundo desabar em sua cabeça, e encontrou esperanças e força em alguém que ela nunca imaginou.

Alguém que ela nunca imaginou tendo qualquer tipo de relação ou conversa que não fosse uma briga.

Um dos shinobis mais fortes e mais temidos de todo o país do fogo. Um assassino frio e calculista que foi capaz de matar todo o clã, que traiu sua vila. Uchiha Itachi.

Mais nos últimos dias sua imagem sobre Itachi havia mudado muito. Mudado da água pro vinho.

Apesar de tudo, ela estava feliz agora, estava descobrindo aos poucos um Itachi que nunca pensou existir, capaz de amar.

Um sorriso começou a surgir no rosto da Haruno, que continuava lá, estirada na cama olhando para o teto, viajando por seus pensamentos.

Nem percebeu os Akatsukis que se encontravam olhando-a pelo cantinho da porta.

- Viu... eu disse que ela era bonita – Disse Tobi enquanto puxava a capa de Deidara que se encontrava ao lado dele.

- Shiiiuu - Fez Deidara enquanto colocava o dedo indicador sobre os lábios em sinal de silencio.

Foi quando Kisame surgiu do nada pegando os dois em flagra. Assustando os dois, que pularam para dentro do quarto, assustando o ser de cabelos rosas que se encontrava na cama.

- Entao vocês estavam bisbilhotando a casa do Itachi!! – Exclamou um Kisame aparentemente bravo.

-Não, não, Kisame-senpai – Começou Tobi, balançando as mãos para os lados em sinal negativo, enquanto tentava argumentar.

Os três pareciam discutir ignorando a presença de uma Sakura, que olhava para a cena espantada. (cara da Sakura O.o )

Até que alguém finalmente percebeu se dar conta da presença da garota.

- Tobi só veio mostrar a garota bonita pro Deidara-senpai – Disse Tobi enquanto apontava para a direção onde Sakura se encontrava.

- Ela é mesmo a noiva do Itachi ?? – Comentou Deidara enquanto olhava a garota de cima a baixo.

-Noiva? Do Itachi? SERA?? – Exclamou Kisame com uma das mãos no queixo.

- Sim sim, o Tobi viu Itachi-senpai chegando com a garota bunita – Exclamou Tobi com ar de Inteligente e convicção. (xD)

Sakura simplesmente não tinha reação alguma, era possível mesmo que eles estavam discutindo sobre ela, ali bem na sua frente, falando como se ela não estive-se lá.

A garota estava simplesmente incrédula. Quer dizer, eles pareciam mais um bando de loucos pra quem os visse desse ângulo do que de fato criminosos Rank S.

Sakura foi acordada de seus pensamentos no sense, por um Deidara que a cutucava com o dedo indicador enquanto perguntava.

- Hey, Garota, eu não conheço você de algum lugar não? Qual seu nome?

- Haruno Sakura – Respondeu a garota.

Ao ouvir o nome o Akatsuki imediatamente se lembrou.

-AAAAAAH, então foi você que matou o Sasori O – Exclamou o loiro enquanto caia pra trás. E os outros dois arregalaram os olhos.

- Entao a garota bonita também é forte – Disse Tobi todo animado.

- Hey, garota, você é de Konoha não é ? Você não era aquelazinha toda apaixonada pelo irmãozinho idiota do Itachi ? – Perguntou Deidara.

A garota excitou em responder. Não gostava desse titulo que a própria ajudou a construir "A apaixonada pelo Irmãozinho Idiota de Itachi". Ela se sentia idiota, inútil, por ter "gostado", ou achado que gostava mesmo do Sasuke.

E principalmente se sentia uma idiota por ter sido usada daquela maneira.

- ei, Senpai ... Acho melhor você parar de incomodar a garota bonita, o Itachi-Senpai não vai gostar nada disso! – Avisou Tobi.

-Ah, Cala a boca Tobi!! – Retrucou o Loiro de imediato.

-Você quer ter o mesmo fim que seu antigo companheiro Deidara? – Falou Itachi, que havia acabado de chegar no quarto – Porque se continuar incomodando a Sakura, esse vai ser o seu fim. – Concluiu o Uchiha lançando um olhar assassino para o Loiro que deixou todos no quarto com medo do que Itachi poderia fazer.

-I-i-i-i-tachi – Gaguejou Deidara.

Ate que a garota se pronunciou.

- Não se preocupe Ita-kun, eles não estavam incomodando. –disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Os três aproveitaram a deixa e foram embora logo antes que o Uchiha resolve-se se vingar deles.

O moreno entao, sentou-se ao lado da garota na cama, dando um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

- E entao como foi lá Ita-kun ? – Perguntou a garota.

O moreno ponderou um pouco sobre o que falar.

- Bem Vinda a Akatsuki, Sakura – disse o loiro enquanto coloca uma capa preta com nuvens vermelha no colo da garota.

--

Bom, esse capitulo não foi muito importante, e nem muito grande.

É que de fato, eu estou sem tempo e sem inspiração. Mais também sei que não justifica eu ficar todo esse tempo sem postar, e deixar todo mundo esperando pelo próximo capitulo não é mesmo. XP

Quero agradecer a todas as reviews, serio mesmo, são elas que me motivam a continuar. Muitas reviews pedindo pra não abandonar a fica, pra contiuar.

Gostaria mesmo de agradecer e pedir desculpas pela demora, e também dizer que eu não penso em abandonar a fic. De maneira nenhuma.

Eu gosto de escrever. E gosto muito do Itachi -. Por isso não se preocupem que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic hein xP.

Com relação a historia, esse capitulo não teve nada de importante eu sei. Mostrou só a chegada da Sakura e do Itachi na Akatsuki. Mais fortes emoções vem pela frente, e o Sasuke ainda vai incomodar bastante.

Com relação as reviews, eu não vou responde-las hoje, pq já demorei d+ pra escrever esse capitulo entao, vou postar logo.

Mais eu leio todas as reviews, agradeço de verdade, muito obrigada. E por favor continuem escrevendo, dizendo o que estão achando, dando opinião, ou simplesmente me xingando pelo atraso xD.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.


	11. Certezas!

**Capitulo XI**

**Certezas!**

A garota parou um por um instante. O sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhar ainda se encontrava em seu colo.

Parecia que tudo ao seu redor tinha congelado. Nunca se imaginara trajando essa peca de roupa que significava muito mais do que uma simples roupa. Ela estava se juntando a tão famosa e temida Akatsuki. Estava agora de fato traindo Konoha, e todos os princípios que aprendeu a seguir durante toda a vida.

Estaria ela fazendo o certo?

Mais afinal que escolha tivera? Seu tão sonhado lar, sua vila, pela qual seria capaz de dar a vida para proteger não teve pena nem piedade em julga-la como traidora. E o responsável por isso fora seu amor durante toda a vida. Alguém por quem ela chorou, e seria capaz de fazer tudo para trazer de volta.

Será que agira certo durante toda sua vida? E estaria agindo errado agora se envolvendo com Itachi e entrado para a Akatsuki?

Ou seria o contrario. Será que pela primeira vez ela estaria agindo certo na vida? Pensando nela mesma, e não somente nos outros.

Fora acordada de suas duvidas pela voz de Itachi, que cansado de olhar para a garota aguardando a resposta resolveu se pronunciar.

-Tem certeza que você quer mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntou ele em um tom serio.

Seu rosto imparcial como sempre, não demonstrando nenhum sentimento. Como se pergunta-se para alguém as horas.

Mais de fato não era isso que sentia. E essa sem duvidas era uma pergunta importante. Afinal, a resposta também mudaria o seu destino. Não queria admitir, mais estava gostando da garota de verdade, e não queria que ela desisti-se, embora soube-se que seguir ao lado dele não fosse uma coisa fácil, e nem uma coisa pra qualquer pessoa.

Uchihas não demonstram sentimentos, Itachi havia aprendido isso desde pequeno. Nunca recebera nenhum carinho de seu pai, somente cobranças. Uchihas não tinham sentimentos.

Sakura que havia demorado algum tempo para processar a pergunta do Uchiha e recebia um olhar curioso e impaciente do mesmo. Finalmente se pronunciou.

Tirou a capa do seu colo, e foi andando em direção ao moreno que se encontrava apoiado numa parede próxima a cama.

- Ita-kun – Comecou a falar, pausadamente, enquando tocava o rosto de leve do Uchiha com os dedos da mao direita. – Pela primeira vez na vida, acho que finalmente estou fazendo a coisa certa. Eu te amo!

Não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar e sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho. Itachi levou sua mao ao queixo da garota, e virou seu rosto fazendo-a olhar para ele. Como sempre aquela mesma expressão sem emoções.

E puxando-a para perto de si selou seus lábios com um quente beijo.

Uchihas não tem sentimentos. Será mesmo?

Pela primeira vez na vida o moreno podia dizer o contrario. Sim, ele tinha sentimentos. Estava amando. Uma coisa que nunca imaginou fazer na vida antes.

Após seus lábios se separarem. O Uchiha envolveu a Haruno com seus braços fortes em um longo abraço.

Não sabia explicar mais se sentia protegida nos braços do moreno, como se nada pude-se feri-la quando se encontrava ao lado dele. E era assim que se sentia nesse momento.

Se desvencilharam do abraço pois o moreno começou a tatear algo que se encontrava em seu bolso. Sakura olhava para ele curiosa. Até que ele finalmente achou o que tanto procurava.

- Minha Flor, eu demorei um pouco hoje, por que fui atrás de uma coisa muito importante. – Ele então pegou a mão dela, e colocou um lindo anel com uma pequena pedra no centro que brilhava intensamente com uma coloração avermelhada. Um Rubi.

Simplesmente inesperado. Sakura não esperava por uma atitude dessas do Uchiha. Ficou durante alguns segundos olhando para o anel em seu dedo, era lindo demais, e a pedra de rubi lembrava-a do Sharingam.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto da garota, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Então estamos realmente noivos? – perguntou inocente.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou – Porque ? não quer? -

Mais para a sua surpresa não teve resposta, e sim um beijo. Beijo este que ele se desvencilhou e olhou fixo para a garota, aguardando por uma resposta.

Sakura fez um pequeno bico, por ser privada dessa maneira da boca do Uchiha. Bico este que Itachi não pode deixar de ver e constatar o quão fofa ela aparentava dessa maneira.

Até que seu bico voltou a se transformar em seu lindo sorriso. A garota tocou de leve o rosto do moreno, e foi ate o pé de seu ouvido – O que eu mais quero é casar com você, Uchiha Itachi!

Quase que instantaneamente Sakura sentiu os braços fortes de seu companheiro envolvendo sua cintura e levando-a em direção a cama enquanto se beijavam.

Trocaram caricias, beijos por toda a extensão de seus corpos. Esta seria uma longa noite.

O Casamento dos dois aconteceu algumas semanas depois. De fato não fora exatamente como Sakura sonhara quando criança. A começar pelo noivo, que não era quem ela sempre imaginou e sim o irmão mas velho dessa pessoa.

Mas tinha que confessar, ver Tobi bancando o Padre era extremamente engraçado. E um Deidara de padrinho emburrado pois não o haviam deixado explodir nada.

O Casamento foi um sucesso. Na saída da "Igreja" Itachi pegou Sakura no colo em foi em direção a sua casa, que era um pouco afastada da casa dos outros membros, por motivos óbvios, Itachi gostava de sossego.

-Ita-kun, eu posso ir andando. – Disse a rosada meio receosa.

-Não se preocupe minha flor, não é incomodo nenhum te levar, ainda mas que acabamos de nos casar. – Respondeu ele em tom calmo.

A Kunoichi deu um pequeno sorriso e encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu marido. Sim, agora era uma mulher casada. E muito bem casada. Uma Nova mulher que amava e era correspondida, Uma nova mulher tinha certeza do que queria para seu futuro, passar a vida ao lado de seu amado.

Uma nova mulher, Uchiha Sakura.

-------------------------------------

Ola Meus Queridos e amados leitores \o/

Nao tenho motivos para justificar minha demora, mas para tentar compensar pretendo postar o proximo capitulo ainda essa semana. Ele já esta prontinho. Um pouco mais curto do que eu imaginei, mas foi postalo ainda essa semana.

Espero que gostem do Capitulo, e por favor deixem Reviews. Elas sao muito importantes ^^  
Deixem Reviews dizendo o que acharam do capitulo e se tiverem alguma ideia, sugestão. Podem deixar tbm, eu leio TODAS as reviews.

Eu nao respondi a Reviews no Ultimo Capitulo, entao vou tentar responder algumas aqui, e as outras no proximo capitulo ok.

**Tati-chan X3**: Que bom que esta acompanhando a Fic, espero que esteja gostando. Continue acompanhando e deixando Reviews.

**sabaku no hikari**: Eu adoro tbm SakXIta .... Acho simplesmente lindo. Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews ... Bjoks

**taliane**: Deixe Reviews, nem que seja para me xingar pela demora. Elas sao realmente um grande estimulo para continuar a escrever.

**Neko Sombria**: Nao se preocupe nao irei abandonar a fic. Espero que tenha gostado dos ultimos capitulos. Beijos e continue lendo e comentando.

**hika-lly**: Eles aceitaram a Sakura bem sim... Afinal quem seria louco de arrumar problema com o Itachi O.O. Alem do que, eu quis deixa a Akatsuki com um tom mas de comedia, e nao colocar eles como "viloes" mesmo... bom, espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando.

**Uchiha Polyana**: hahaha, nao é só voce quem fica com inveja da Sakura ._. O itachi é perfeito... Espero que tenha gostado dos cap, continue acompanhando. Beijos

**Cellinha Uchiiha**: Meu casal preferido tbm é Sakura X Itachi. Adoro o Itachi *0* ... Espero que esteja acompanhando e gostando, continue deixando reviews. Bjs

**lucia almeida martins**: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando E deixando Reviews ... sobre os filhos ... hm, vc vai descobrir logo logo ... bjokss

**susan**: Nao se preocupe, nao vou abandonar a fic, só dei uma sumida. E realmente nao tem como negar nada para o Itachi *0* ... Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews. Bjoks

**Meygan Kaname**: Que bom que esta gostando da Fic, fiquei com um pouco de medo de fazer o Itachi parecer meloso d+. E sim o Emo Vingador ainda ira causar alguns problemas pro nosso casal. Logo logo ele vai aparecer pra incomodar. Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e continue deixando Reviews. Bjus

**Srt Hop**i: Que bom que esta gostando da Fic, por favor continue lendo e dizendo oq esta achando. bjos

**Papillon Holie**: Que bom que gostou do Hentai, fiquei preocupada quando a isso, mas sim sim, posso fazer mas um \o/ Gostei da ideia do Sakuke aparecer pra tomar umas porradas antes da surra final xD Que bom que esta gostando a fic, espero que continue lendo e deixando reviews.

**Shinigami Agatha**: Nossa, fico realmente lisonjeada que tenha me add como Favorita... Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e logo estarei postando o proximo. Continue lendo e deixando reviews, sao muito importantes pra mim.

**kellygoth**: Desculpe pela demora para postar, mas esta ae o capitulo, essa semana tem outro. Espero que goste e continue lendo. Bjoks

**Yumi Shinomori**: Nao se preocupe, nao vou desistir da fic, só tive algumas dificuldades para conseguir escrever, e me faltou um pouco de lendo e comentando. Bjoks


	12. Nao pode ser verdade!

Disclaimer: Os cenários e personagens citados não me pertencem. Mais o Itachi é meu Ò/.\Ó. Enfim, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto D

"..." Pensamento dos personagens  
- ... Fala de algum personagem  
(...) Comentarios da Autora xD

Capitulo XII  
Não pode ser verdade!

Algum tempo havia se passado desde o casamento de Sakura e Itachi. O Moreno tivera algum tempo de "folga" da Akatsuki para passar ao lado de sua esposa após o casamento. Tempo este que podemos dizer fora preenchido com muitas noites (noites, dias, tardes e manhas tbm xD) de amor.

Era incrível o modo como ambos se completavam em tudo. Sabiam satisfazer ao desejo do outro. Porem o tempo de folga do Uchiha havia acabado e ele já havia retornado as missões para Akatsuki.

Sakura quase não saia para missões, por insistência do moreno. Só ia em missões que fossem realmente importantes, ou que necessitassem de suas habilidades medicas.

De resto, havia muita coisa para cuidar no pequeno hospital da vila, hospital o qual em pouquíssimo tempo passou a ocupar boa parte do dia da Kunoichi. Finalmente havia encontrado algo que gostasse para ocupar o seu tempo, tirando claro os momentos com o seu marido.

O dia havia amanhecido nublado e com aquela cara de que iria chover a qualquer momento. A Kunoichi de cabelos rosados ainda sonolenta comecou a tatear por algo, ou alguém ao outro lado da cama, alguém que supostamente deveria estar lá.

- Ah, Ita-kun. Estou com saudades – Disse para si mesma enquanto abraçava um travesseiro que estava ao seu lado.

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame e Pain haviam saído a dois dias para um importante missão. Adquirir mais um dos demônios. (Esqueci o nome, mas é como a Kyuubi que esta no Naruto, vcs sabem xD)

Por fim a senhora Uchiha resolveu sair da cama e foi finalmente se trocar. Logo a porta da casa foi escancarada, literalmente, por um ser que possuía uma mascara laranja em seu rosto.

- Tobi... –pronunciou a rosada que havia acabado de escovar os dentes – Quanta animação logo de manha?

- Ohayoooo Sakura-Chan. O que vamos comer de café da manha? – Disse Tobi enquanto vinha para perto de Sakura com cara da cachorro pidão.

- Não acredito que você veio aqui só pra comer Tobi – Sakura fingiu se irritar.

-Por Favoooorrr Sakura-Chan, você sabe como o Hidan cozinha mal.

- Realmente ninguém merece comer aquelas coisas que o Hidan cozinha.

Então os dois tomaram seu café da manha enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos. Teria sido um café da manha tranqüilo se Sakura não tivesse passado mal e acabado vomitando tudo o que havia comido.

-Neh, neh Sakura-chan você esta bem? É a Segundo vez que a Sakura-chan passa mal desde que o Itachi-sama foi embora. – Perguntou Tobi ao ver a mulher sair do banheiro.

- Não se preocupe Tobi, deve ser sido algo que comi. – Respondeu ainda meio enjoada.

-Itachi-sama vai brigar com Tobi, pois Tobi foi um mal garoto e não cuidou bem da Sakura-chan . - Praticamente choramingava o Akatsuki imaginando a reação do Uchiha ao saber que sua mulher havia passado mal pela segunda vez.

- O Ita-kun não ira brigar com você Tobi, então não se preocupe ok, Eu já estou melhor. Agora eu vou indo para o hospital que tenho muita coisa para cuidar lá. – Disse para o Akatsuki enquanto passava a mao em sua cabeça, como quem fala com uma criança.

-Ok, se a Sakura-chan diz...

Sakura foi para o hospital, e o dia se seguiu normalmente. A kunoichi sentiu mas alguns enjôos, porem nada realmente grave. Mas a freqüência com que tais enjôos estavam ocorrendo começaram a deixar a jovem preocupada.

"Minha mestruacao esta atrasada alguns dias, juntando com esses enjôos. Será que posso estar grávida." Um Sorriso enorme se formou nos seus lábios. "O Ita-kun vai ficar tão feliz."

E com esses pensamentos Sakura aproveitou que já estava no Hospital e foi correndo até uma das salas para fazer um exame e ter mesmo certeza se estava ou não grávida.

Saiu de lá já no inicio da noite com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os testes haviam confirmado suas suspeitas, estava realmente grávida.

Pensava na reação do seu amado. A tempos sabia que Itachi gostaria de reconstruir seu clã, e esse finalmente seria o inicio de seu sonho. Tinha certeza que seu marido iria gostar ficar muito feliz ao saber disso. E mal podia esperar para ele voltar logo dessa missão e contar para ele sobre sua grande novidade.

Caia uma forte chuva na rua Sakura chegou em casa completamente molhada, e foi logo em direção ao chuveiro para tomar um bom banho. E esperar pelo seu marido. A missão estava programada para durar 3 dias no maximo.

"Eles já deveriam ter chegado...." Pensava a Kunoiche que tentava ao maximo não se preocupar. Afinal deveria ser um atraso normal. Colocou seu pijama e deitou na cama ainda pensando em marido.

E com esse pensamento acabou adormecendo. Porem foi acordada com forte batinas na porta de seu quarto.

- Sakura... Sakura, acorde.

- Konan? O que houve? – Perguntou a Uchiha enquanto tentava levantar e ir em direção a porta.

Assim que abriu a porta a mulher de cabelos Azuis puxou Sakura pelo braço.

- Vem comigo Sakura.... É o Itachi, parece que ele sofreu um acidente durante a missão.

Assim que Sakura ouviu essas palavras sentiu seu coração falhar. Não poderia acontecer nada com o Uchiha, não agora que iria contar-lhe a melhor noticia que poderia receber.

Seguiu com Konan e no caminho encontraram Deidara e Kisame que estavam levando o Uchiha desmaiado para sua casa.

Ao ver seu marido sendo carregado pelos dois a Kunoichi não conseguiu se controlar, grossas e dolorosas lagrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Uma dor intensa cortou seu corpo.

-Ita-kun – Disse enquanto abraçava o corpo de seu amado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como eu prometi ae esta mais um capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Já estou escrevendo o proximo, se tudo correr bem, talvez ainda poste ele antes do ano novo.

Esses dias tive uma ideia para outra fic ItaXSak.... Vou tentar comecar a escrever ela, se ficar boa eu posto aqui pra vcs lerem xD

Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, de coracao, é importante saber se vcs que leem estao gostando.

Entao vou para de enrolar e responder logo as reviews.  
**  
sabaku no hikari**: Que bom que esta gostando da fic. Já estou pensando na aparicao do Sasuke, vai ser logo logo, daqui a uns dois ou tres capitulos eu acho. Continue lendo e dizendo o que ta achando xD bjs

**luciaalmeida**: Nao se preocupe, nao pretendo abandonar a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e continue lendo e deixando reviws hein xD

**Grescia**: Comecou a ler a fic hoje? Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu amo d+ esse jeito frio do Itachi, que parece nao dar a minima pra nada, mais no fundo se importa. Ele é tao sexy *-* .... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjos e continue lendo hein xD

**lillic binx**: Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm =D. Continue lendo e deixando reviews. bjus

**taliane**: Desculpaaa ._. eu realmente demorei. Mas nao pretendo demorar mas tanto assim. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bjoks

**sango7higurashi**: Vc leu tudo de novo? *-* legal xD Fico super feliz que tenha gostado o/ ... Ah com relacao a isso nao se preocupe a historia vai nao vai se focar nos filhos deles. Isso vai ser só um detalhe a mais. xD Continue lendo e dizendo o que esta achando. Bjus


End file.
